An Unstoppable Love
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: This is my first Doctor Who fan fic, set 2 years after Doomsday. The Doctor meets a new girl who is strange but captivating. He finds himself falling in love but can he bring himself to admit and can she admit the same fact?
1. Arabella meets The Doctor

Chapter 1 Arabella meets the Doctor

One day on Tuesday the fourth of May, Arabella Smith wandered through the museam of modern art in New York city. Although she had been here so many times before she always enjoyed visiting. Arabella had flamming red hair and porcelan colored skin. Finally she got to the painting that she had gone there for. Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh. There was only one other person in the hall viewing the painting. Arabella walked up to the man slowly. "Excuse me." She said as she approached the painting. He stepped to the side at once, "Oh yes of course." He said. Before looking at the painting Arabella couldn't help but notice how pecuilar the outfit was that the man was wearing. He was dressed in a pin stripe suit and glasses which made him attractive to her but the thing that distracted her was the fact he was wearing converse shoes. But Arabella brushed it off and looked at the painting. Then she sat down on the only bench in the hall. "It's a nice painting isn't it?" The man asked. "It's my favorite. I have adored Van Gogh and this painting for as long as I can rember." She explained. "May I sit with you?" He asked.

"Sure." Arabella anwsered, as she moved over. "Most people call me The Doctor." He said. "I'm Arabella." She said with a smile. "Well Arabella, it's quite nice to meet you." He said, as he returned the smile. "Tell me Doctor what part of Europe are you from?" She asked. "Scotland. What did my accent give it away?" He asked. Arbella nodded with a slight laugh. "What about you?" He asked. "I'm guessing my accent gave it away as well? I was born in London and when I was 13 moved to Paris." She said. "Wow so you get around then!" The Doctor said as he laughed, which was more than he had done in quite some time. "Yes." Arabella said as she laughed in return. "That's interesting." He said as he began to think. "Um I guess. How did you wind up here in America?" She asked. "Visiting. You?" He asked. "Oh uh ok." Arabella said. "How did you wind up here in America?" He asked. "Oh well I have a friend who lives here and also once a year I come to visit just to look at all the painting's and visit the museams." She explained. "Ah I see." The Doctor said just as a girl who looked about Arabella's age walked into the exibit. "Ah ha! Thought I'd find you here." The girl said. "Yes Sarah you found me." Arabella said as she stood up. "Well it was nice talking but I have to go." Arabella said. The doctor stood up and pulled out his wallet and handed her a buisness card. "Yea uh that's my buisness card. Give me a call sometime." The Doctor said as he handed her the card. Arabella reached out and took the card. "Ok thanks." Arabella said as she put it in her purse. "Well I should be going." The Doctor said then he turned and left. Arabella stared after him until he was no longer visable. "You've got it bad!" Sarah said finally. "What? No I don't!" Arabella said as she spun on the spot to look at Sarah. "Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of. If I wasn't married to Jack I would of been all over him. He's cute." Sarah said. "Sarah shut it please." Arabella said. Then they turned and left the museam.

As the Doctor walked back to the Tardis he thought about everything that had gone down in the past year and a half. He thought about how he had lost the love of his life and so many other things. Finaly the Doctor made it back to the Tardis. Once inside he heaved a sigh and Mickey came out of the shadows. "Are you feeling better doctor?" Mickey asked. "A bit." The Doctor anwsered as looked around the Tardis and thought about all of the memories he had shared with Rose while traveling through time in it. "I told you going out and visiting museam's would make you feel better. They always make me feel better. At least for a bit." Mickey said. "Yes you were right. The museam did make me feel better." The Doctor anwsered as the smiling face of Arabella appered in his mind, at the thought of the girl he let out a light chuckle but stopped as Rose's face popped up in his mind. Back in another part of the city Arabella and Sarah were walking through the doors of their favorite restraunt/bar. There sitting at a table was Sarah's husband Jack. "Oh my gosh you brought me here on karaoke night?" Arabella asked. "Arabella you know as well as I that you can sing. You need to be discovered. This is the place to do it." Sarah said. "Sarah I love you. You know I do. I love singing but I don't wanna do it for a living!" Arabella said then she walked over to the table where Jack was sitting and sat down just as a waitress came over to take her drink order down. Sarah stood there for a moment confused about what had just happened, but then she went and sat down next to Jack. Just then the doors to the restraunt opened and in walked two men. Arabella looked up and recognised one of the men. Arabella stood up and walked over to them. "Hello Doctor." Arabella said with a smile.  
"Oh hello Arabella." The Doctor anwsered as he returned the smile. "So is this your new friend?" Mickey asked finaly, which caused Arabella and the doctor to stop staring at each other idiotically.  
"Uh yea Mickey, we met at the museam today." The Doctor anwsered. "Hi I'm Arabella." She said as she held her hand out for Mickey to shake. Mickey shook it but seemed to have some form of resentment towards the new woman in the doctor's life. "So are you here with someone?" The Doctor asked as he looked around as if expecting someone was gonna pop out at him. "Uh yea, I'm here with my friend and her husband. She dragged me here cause it's karoke night, and there's always talent scouts in the audience and she thinks I could be famous." Arabella said as she indicated towards her friend who was talking with her husband. "Oh you can sing?" He asked. "I can sing but I prefer to kepp my talent to myself, except for when I need some extra money or I'm just bored." Arabella said with slight laugh.  
"Oh I'd like to hear you sing." The Doctor said. "Ah well maybe, but it looks like my food is here and I want to eat, so how bout you two come and sit at our table. Arabella anwsered as she walked to the table and sat down. Then the doctor walked over and sat down with Arabella, but Mickey went and sat at the bar. After awhile Sarah relised Arabella was ignoring her completly, so she and Jack left her so she could be with the Doctor. Arabella and the doctor sat there for at least a couple of hours just talking. But after awhile she got tired, so the Doctor payed the bill and he drove Arabella to her hotel. Arabella walked inside filled with happy warmth as she thought about the night and the Doctor. The Doctor and Mickey drove back to the Tardis in almost complete silence. "So I guess now your going to ask her to travel with us?" Mickey asked as he broke the silence. "I wasn't thinking about it. Do you think she would?" The Doctor asked as he smiled at the thought of Arabella traveling with them. "Oh I'm sure she'd love to travel with the last time lord in the world. But the thing is I'm not sure I'm ready to replace Rose." Mickey said. The Doctor stopped the car and looked at Mickey.  
"Mickey I'm not using Arabella to replace Rose. No one could ever replace her. I just thought it would be nice to have a woman on board again." The Doctor replied.  
"Yea and you'll fall in love. You know what? Just let me out. I want to walk. Mickey said as he opened the door and got out. "Fine." The Doctor said, and he drove off. The next morning the Doctor woke up thinking about Arabella but then his thoughts went to the argument he had, had with Mickey. Was Mickey right? Was he moving on to fast? Was he cheating on Rose? Well of course he wasn't cheating, they were never an item to beging with. But he still had this feeling he was cheating on her, he had and still regreted not saying those three words. The three words he wanted to tell her so badly. But for now he would not think of that. For now he would go into the kitchen, fix some tea and try to fix things with Mickey. When he walked into the kitchen he found Mickey sitting at the table eating some oatmeal. The Doctor put on the kettle then sat down. "Mickey I'm sorry about last night. I admit you were right about some things. I was thinking that if Arabella traveled with us, then I wouldn't be so upset about Rose. But I relise now that uh no one could ever take her place. You know as well as I, that even though she was a human I loved her. I still do love her and probaly always will. But if Arabella travels with us, I am going to do my best to stay faithful to the promise I made myself and not fall in love." The Doctor finished speaking and waited for Mickey to reply. "All is forgiven, but if it means anything it wasn't my place to say what I said." Mickey anwsered finaly. "No it's all right." The Doctor said hastily.  
"Ok so were alright?" Mickey asked. "Yea were alright." The Doctor anwsered.  
"Well if it's any kind of consultation I would be fine if she traveled with us." Mickey said.  
"Thanks." The Doctor said just as the kettle began to whistle. Then he stood up, picked up the kettle and poured his tea. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok thats the rest of chapter one. I am still working on chapter two and will have it done soon I hope. Please give me reviews cause it makes me write faster. 


	2. The Doctor, Arabella, and Mickey

Chapter 2 The Doctor, Arabella, and Mickey

After the Doctor and showered and dressed he got in the truck and drove to Arabella's hotel. When he got there he brushed his hair down (although it didn't help) and he walked inside and into a elevator. Finally he got up to Arabella's hotel room and he knocked. Inside Arabella was putting on a pair of jeans and a halter when she heard the Doctor.

"One minute!" Arabella cried as she fought with the zipper on her pants. Finally she got it fixed, straightened her hair and went and answered the door. The Doctor greeted her with a smile and she returned it.

"I was about to call." Arabella said with a laugh as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh so I beat you to it?" He asked, but his face turned to a frown when he saw Arabella's suitcase's all packed up.

"Yea." Arabella said with a laugh but stopped when she saw the frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Well I'm checking out and I haven't quite figured out where I'm going yet. Maybe home, haven't been there in a bit. Oh excuse my manners! Please come in." Arabella said as she stepped to the side to admit the Doctor in. The Doctor walked in and looked around. Arabella had managed to keep the semi small room tidied.

"Well Arabella, if you have no where to go ten I have a suggestion. How about you come with us? Mickey and I." The Doctor said. Arabella stared at him in disbelief and confusion.

"Travel with you? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well Mickey and I travel through space and time, and well we thought maybe you'd like to come with us." The Doctor explained.

"Um you travel through space and time? How?" She asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you." The doctor answered. Arabella looked at the doctor as if he was insane.

"Where are you going to take me?" She asked, unsure if she could trust him.

"Just get your suitcase's, check out and come with me. I promise that if I mislead you in anyway, you have my permission to beat me over the head." He said with a laugh. Then without saying a word, Arabella picked up her suitcase, and once the Doctor figured out what she was doing he picked up the other one, and they walked to the elevator. After she checked out he led her out to the truck he was renting. They put her stuff in and they got in, and he drove her to The Tardis. Once they were there the Doctor got out and he ran around to help Arabella out of the car. When Arabella saw the old blue phone booth siting there she didn't think twice about it. After he helped Arabella out the Doctor walked up to The Tardis.

"Ta da!" He said as he presented it.

"Uh Doctor, not to sound rude or anything, but why'd you bring me here to see a old phone booth?"

"Because Arabella, this is not just any old phone booth." He said with a grin.

"Um ok, what is it?" She asked.

Then he took put a screwdriver of sorts and ran it over the door kb and pushed open the door. Arabella walked up to it slowly, once she reached the door she stopped. Then she took a deep breath and walked in. Once inside she gasped. Not because she had never seen anything like it before, in fact she had. But that was many years ago. But for now she decided to Keep this bit to herself.

"It's a time machine, or as I like to call it, besides home. The Tardis." The Doctor said with a smile.

"It's wonderful." Arabella said.

"So would you care to come with us?" He asked.

"Um sure!" She said suddenly.

"Really?" He asked as his smile grew big.

"Yea, but first I have to say by to Sarah. Then we can go." Arabella answered.

"Oh yes of course." He said. Then after putting her stuff into a spare bedroom Arabella left to say bye to her friend. After Arabella and Sarah said good bye, Arabella drove back to the Tardis. When she walked inside, the Doctor and Mickey were running around, as they prepared The Tardis for flight.

"Hello." She said as she took her jacket off and set it down on a railing.

"Hello Arabella, were just preparing for take off. Where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked.

"I dunno, don't really care." She replied.

"Ok, Mickey? Where would you like to visit?" He asked.

"Uh, ow about England during the renaissance. Never been there. Probably be interesting." Mickey said.

"Ok, Arabella it that ok with you?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure, I haven't been there in awhile." Arabella said.

"Alright then, come here and put your hands on the control panel and we'll be off." The Doctor said with a grin. So while he entered the place and date Arabella and Mickey walked over to the control panel and held onto it.

"Ok are we ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Yea." Arabella and Mickey said.

"Alright, hold on tight." He said, and with that he hit a button and the Tardis was off. Just then it landed with a thud.

"Are we alright? Everyone here?" The Doctor asked as he looked around.

"Yea I'm fine, Mickey?" Arabella asked as she stood up.

"Yea, I'm fine." Mickey said.

Then the Doctor walked over to the door and opened it a bit. Then he popped his head out the door and Arabella did the same.

"Ah so it looks like, dark ages?" Arabella asked.

"I think so." The Doctor answered.

"Well one thing is for sure, we can't go out dressed like we are." Mickey said finally.

"Oh yea well I can go out, shouldn't be a problem. But for you two." The Doctor paused.

"Well I dunno what size Mickey is, but he could probably borrow one of your suits." Arabella said. "Oh yea, that should be fine. You ok with that?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Mickey.

"Yea sure, but we still have to figure put Arabella's outfit." Mickey answered.

"Oh gosh I'm so stupid! How could I forget?" Arabella cried and she took off and locked herself in her room. The Doctor and Mickey looked at each other confused, but they waited. After about 15 minutes Arabella's door opened. Then she walked out wearing a gown from the time period.

"I forgot, day before yesterday I went to a costume ball with Sarah." Arabella said.

The Doctor stared at her dumbstruck and lost for words.

"Well that was good luck." Mickey said, as he tried to break the strange silence.

Finally the Doctor came out of his trance, he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yea, that was good luck."

"So I guess Mickey should go change, and we can go." Arabella said.

So then Mickey walked to his room and changed into a suit. Once he was done, the Doctor made sure he had his sonic screwdriver and they left. As they walked through the village people stared at the Trio.

"Wait I thought we were going to the Renaissance." Mickey said.

"Mickey, you talk like it was a festival. It was a time period." The Doctor replied.

"Yea I know that. I just thought we were going to the renaissance." Mickey said.

"Well you know the Tardis doesn't always get it right." The doctor said.

"This isn't the first time it's messed up?" Arabella asked.

"It vary's, one time we got sent to a parallel earth. The odd thing was, we never meant to go anywhere that day." The Doctor answered as he began to think of Rose.

"Oh wow." Arabella replied.

"Anyway, where are we going?" Mickey asked, as he tried to pull the Doctor's thoughts away from Rose.

"Dunno, I guess were just walking." Arabella said with a laugh.

"Do we have a date?" The Doctor asked.

But before anyone could say anything three knights came up to them.

"The King has heard about the disturbance you have been making through the village and requires you to come before him at once." One of the knights said.

"Disturbance? What Disturbance?" We are walking, talking, and minding our own business." Arabella said.

"The villagers have seen the way your dressed and it worries them. The King wishes to see how your dressed." The second knight said.

Then the three knights grabbed the three companions and began to pull them toward's the castle that loomed over their heads and blocked out the sun.

"Doctor?" Arabella asked frantic.

"It'll be fine. I'll apologize to the king and we will leave immediately." The Doctor answered.

"Are you sure?" Mickey asked.

"Yes Mickey, now shush. Were in the royal court." The Doctor said.

"His royal highness King Edward the third." A man shouted through a brass speaker type thing, and as he announced a man who looked to be in his fifty's came out dressed in the finest robes you ever saw and a jewled crown that hurt your eyes to look at.

Arabella, Mickey, and The Doctor all bowed and waited for them to be told to rise. The King took a seat and nodded for them to rise. "So who are these people?" The King asked, as he took no notice of them.

"They are the people who have been making such a ruckus through the village, your highness." The first knight said. Finally the king looked up.

"What is this? I was disturbed because villagers came and said you were dressed strangely." He said.

"Your highness, rest assured we are terribly sorry for any disturbance we caused and we will leave your kingdom at once. "The Doctor said.

"Who said I want you to leave?" The King asked.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we never meant to come here and we will leave at once if you wish." The Doctor replied.

"You may leave but the girl stays here." The King said as he looked at Arabella with hungry eyes.

"E-excuse me?" Arabella gasped.

"Your friends may leave but you will stay here." The King replied.

"Now hold on. I don't think that's such a good idea." The Doctor said suddenly.

The King was taken aback for a moment then rose to his feet.

"Do you dare, to talk back to me?" The King asked, but before anyone could reply he continued to speak.

"I have changed my mind. You and your colored friend shall be sent to the dungeons!" The King roared, and with that two guards rushed up and grabbed the Doctor and Mickey and began to take them away. Arabella spun around and watched in horror as they were taken away.

"Doctor! Mickey!" She screamed, near tears.

"Calm down dear lady." The king said as he walked toward's her.

"Where are they going? What is to be done with them?" She asked as she turned back to him.

"They are being put in the dungeons and unless they behave they will be killed."

"But why? I mead why do you want me?" She asked.

"Because I am looking for a wife. As it is I have not married yet, and I need to have an heir born before I die. I have looked and looked and not once found someone. But when I saw you I knew." He explained. Arabella looked at him.

"I will not marry you." Arabella replied.

"Ah I thought you might say that. If you don't marry me I will have your friends beheaded, or hung. Haven't decided which yet." He replied with a evil grin.

"Very well, as long as you promise to free my friends." Arabella said sadly.

"Of course I will. After the wedding." The King answered.

"Fine." Arabella said not looking at the king.

"I knew you'd see my way of things." The King replied, as he walked to his bedroom.

"Get her a room and some clothing!" The King barked as he walked away. Then a timid young woman came up to her and took her by an arm, and led Arabella to a bedroom.

"Supper will be ready in a hour, you will find some gowns in your wardrobe. If you need anything just call." The maid said, and with a slight curtsy she rushed out of the room. Arabella stood there frozen, unable to think or move. Once she was able to move she began to think of all the things that had happened, and all the terrible things the Doctor and Mickey might be going through. Then she changed quickly into a red velvet gown, put on one of the cloaks that were placed for her and she left in search of the dungeons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok thats the end of chapter two please give me reviews cause it makes me write faster. I'm thinking if i really commit chapter three should be up in about two days. 


	3. A Unhappy Occasion

Chapter 3 An Unhappy Ocassion

After searching for what seemed like forever, Arabella found the dungeons. Luckily, due to the fact she was now established as being engaged to the King, she was able to gain access to visit Mickey and The Doctor. The guard showed her where they were locked up and she rushed to them and dropped down so she was level with them.

"Doctor? Mickey?" She asked, almost crying when she saw a cut on The Doctor's forehead which was bleeding.

Then The Doctor and Micker saw her they rushed to the front of the cell where she was crouched.

"Oh Doctor! Mickey!" Arabella said as she choked back tears.

"Arabella how ar you? Are you ok?" The Doctor asked as he looked her over almost expecting bruises.

"Never mind how I am. I'm not locked in a cell." Arabella anwsered, as she tried to not cry.

"Were fine, whats this were hearing about you being engaged to the king?" The Doctor asked.

"He said that if I didn't marry him he'd behead or hang the both of you. I could never live with myself in I knew you died because of me." Arabella said as she stuck her hand's through the bars to hold his and Mickey's hand.

"And then after you marry the jerk we'll be freed?" Mickey asked.

Arabella noded as a tear fell down her face. At the sight of the tear, The Doctor reached through and wiped her face.

"Please don't cry. We'll get this figured out. I won't let you marry him." The Doctor said as he looked at Arabella with detirmend eyes.

"But how? Like Mickey asked your not being freed until after the wedding." Arabella replied as the tears began to fall.

The Doctor looked away as if the tears caused him pain.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Mickey said just as a guard came up.

"Miss supper will be served soon. If you wish to not be late I'd advise you leave now." The guard said. Arabella wiped her tears and looked at him.

"Thank you." Arabella said. "I will try to bring you some food." She contuined after the guard left.

"Alright thank you. Mickey and The Doctor said.

Then Arabella got up and left. The Doctor watched as Arabe;;a's cloak flowed behind her until he could no longer see her. Then he crawled back and sat down on a bench. As Arabella walked through the long halls she thought about The Doctor. Whenever she looked at him her heart did this flip. But she couldn't let herself fall in love. Finaly at two minutes to six she arrived outside the dining hall, she straightned her hair and removed her cloak and walked in. When she was inside she was shown to a seat and she sat down. Once the king was seated he boasted about everything he had done as king.

"I have decided we shall wed tomorrow afternoon. At sunset." The King said sudenly as supper came near it's end. Arabella dropped her knife and stared at the king.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"T-tomorrow? Isn't that early? I don't even have a gown." Arabella managed to say.

"Ah pish, wear one of the gowns int your wardrobe. I've never been much for fancy weddings." The King anwsered as he used a chicken bone to as a tooth pick.

After that she ate the rest of her supper in silence. After she was sure the king had gone to bed Arabella wrapped up some foor and went downstairs to the dungeons. When Arabella got to the cells che dropped down to be level with them.

"Doctor? Mickey?" Arabella called softly.

When The Doctor saw Arabella he rushed to her so that the only thing seperating them was the bars.

"How are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm fine, I brought you two some chicken and rolls." Arabella said as she passed the food through bars.

"I'll have tp put Mickey's in his cell. He gave up hope you were coming. So he went to sleep." The Doctor said as he passed it through to Mickey.

"Thank you for not giving up." She said softly, not looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" The Doctor asked before he took a bite of chicken.

"The king announced at dinner that we are getting married tomorrow. At sunset." She anwsered, still not looking at The Doctor.

"Oh great." The Doctor replied once he was done eating.

"Do you have a plan?" Arabella asked.

"Not yet, but I know something will come. For now you get some sleep and I promise I will get you out of this." The Doctor explained.

"Alright." Arabella said, but before she rose she pulled his face to one of the square holes on the door to the cell and she kissed him.

The kissed for what seemed like forever, then she stood up and ran to her bedroom. The Doctor sat there, dumbstruck as he watched Arabella flee to her bedroom. As The Doctor thought and thought nothing came to him, but then it hit him. When Arabella reached her room she walked in, closed the door and thought about what she had done. She was falling in love, but she couldn't fall in love. Then Arabella changed into a night gown and wen to sleep. The next morning Arabella was woken early by a group of maids. They began to rush her around, starting with getting dressed, then picking out the gown she was going to wear to the wedding. Then she ate breakfest in her bedroom (which some of it she saved), then picked out jewlrey and the maids left her to go pick her bouqet. While the maids were gone Arabella went down to give the food to The Doctor and Mickey.

When she got there, without saying a word they decided not to speak about the kiss. She simply handed them some bread and some fruit then asked,

"Have you thought of anything?"

"I have, all you have to do is get the guards out of the dungeons." The Doctor explained.

"Um ok, I dunno how but I will get it done taken care of." Arabella replied.

"Good." The Doctor anwsered.

"I can't stay long, the maids are picking out my bouqet." Arabella said.

"Alright." The Doctor replied, they still made no eye contact.

"Yea, ok." Mickey said.

"Well I must be going now." Arabella said.

"Alright." The Doctor anwsered.

Then she stood up and left. As the day wore on Arabella was thrown every which way as they set up for the wedding. Finaly the time came that she had to lure the guards out. Arabella dressed in the gown she had picked out and went down to the dungeons.

"The King demands you all. Every single one of you to meet him. In the tallest tower. Right now." Arabella said.

The guards looked at her confused but then left. Then Arabella left to go out to the courtyard. Once all the guards were out The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the lock of the cell. The Doctor opened the door then unlocked Mickey's cell. Then the two of them ran out tried to find their way to the courtyard. As they did this Arabella was taking the kings hand as she reached the altar. Then the sevice began. As it went on Arabella began to worry The Doctor and Mickey had been caught, or they were lost. But just as the priest was getting to the vows The Doctor and Micker were racing to the courtyard on two stallions they had stolen.

"Do you Arabella Marie Smith take his royal highness to be..." The priest began.

Just then Arabella heard the galloping of hooves, she looked to the side slightly and grinned when she saw The Doctor and Mcikey rushing to her. 

"Your lawfully wedded husband t have and to hold..." Then The priest stopped speaking at the sound of gasp's and he looked up and saw Arabella wasn't standing there.

The Doctor had come up and pulled her up onto the horse so that she was sitting behind him. Before rushing off to the Tardis the Doctor winked at the king and then they went galloping off. The horses ran as fast as they possibly could, but finaly even with knights chasing them the made it to the Tardis. Mickey and The Doctor jumped off. The Doctor tossed the sonic screwdriver to Mickey for him to unlock the Tardis while he helped Arabella off the horse. Then they ran into the Tardis, The Doctor ran and entered a differant time, date, and place in the Tardis contorl panel and the Tardis took off...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok well there is chapter 3. haven't started three yet but I shall once I get offline. ok wells anyway I gotta go do some other stuff before I get off so talk to ya later and please give me lots of reviews. also I must let you know to help you imagine it better when the doctor had the dumb struck look on his face it was the look he had after Rose snogged him in the new earth episode and when he winked at the king it was the wink he gave Reinette in the girl in the fire place episode. when he was going to save her at the end. 


	4. Love, Lies, and Secrets

Chapter 4 Loves, Lies, and Secrets

After a moment the Tardis landed. The Doctor looked around to make sure Arabella and Mickey were ok. Just as he was looking Arabella was getting to her feet then going to help Mickey up. She gave Mickey a hug and then ran and gave The Doctor a even tighter hug.

"If it means anything, you look beautiful." The Doctor whispered.

They hugged for a moment longer then serrated.

"You know the whole dress thing has really been bugging me. Never been much of a dress person. So I'm gonna go change." Arabella said and then she walked to her room.

The Doctor and Mickey stood in the main area in silence.

"Yea I'm gonna go change to." Mickey said, and then he walked to his room.

So there The Doctor stood. Alone his mind racing a mile a minute. Arabella sat on her bed thinking about the same thing The Doctor was. The kiss they had shared and the promise they had made themselves. They both promised themselves they would not fall in love. Then Arabella stood up, put some clothes away but then changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Then she popped her head out her door.

"Oi, Doctor!" She called with a laugh.

"Yea?" He asked.

"If I plug in my laptop will it be able to access the internet?" She asked.

"Yea it should." The Doctor replied.

"K thanks."

Then Arabella went online for a bit. After she got offline Arabella put her things away to try and make the room more like a room so she'd be comfortable. Then Arabella sat down on her bed and thought about The Doctor. She was in love. Although she would deny it. Arabella was in love. At the very moment that she was thinking about The Doctor, he was sitting on his bed thinking about Arabella and his love for her. Just then there was a light knock on Arabella's door. She stood up, walked to it and opened it. On the other side stood Mickey with a bowl of rice.

"Hey I figured you were hungry." Mickey said as he handed her the bowl of food.

"Oh my gosh, yes thank you. Would you like to come in?" She asked as she took the food and sat down on her bed.

"Oh sure." Mickey said as he watched her take a bite of her food.

"Has he told you about Rose and how he got the Tardis?" Mickey asked suddenly.

"Uh what? Who's Rose?" She asked as she set her food down.

"Well Rose was the woman that traveled with The Doctor before you. And before Rose it was Sarah Jane Smith. But were talking about Rose, not Sarah Jane. Uh how do I explain Rose? Rose was amazing, beautiful, funny. Before you The Doctor had been in love with her. He of course wouldn't admit it but I knew." Mickey explained.

"Ok and why didn't he?" Arabella asked.

"Well he didn't want to get into a relationship in fear of her dying. He would have to live the rest of his life with the pain. If you can actually use the term rest of his life." Mickey explained.

"Ok uh what do you mean by if you can actually use the term rest of his life?" Arabella asked confused.

"I say that because... oh God he's gonna murder me for telling you. He can't die. He's a time lord." Mickey explained.

Arabella sat there frozen.

"But thats impossible. The time lords were destroyed, so many years ago. The planet, the people." Arabella choked out finally.

"Yea thats true but The Doctor is the only one that survived." Mickey replied.

"I dunno what he's been telling you but he isn't" Arabella wanted to say this but didn't.

"Anyways I gotta get back to the kitchen. I think I left the food cooking." Mickey said, then he left.

Arabella took another bite of food and thought about what Mickey had said. There was no way The Doctor was a time lord. He just couldn't be. She knew the last time lord and it wasn't The Doctor. For the next couple of days the only times Arabella left her room was for the bathroom or to eat. Other than that she kept her distance from The Doctor. After two weeks of it though The Doctor got fed up and went to her room. When he walked in Arabella was sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey I could of been changing." Arabella said annoyed.

"Arabella have I done something? Cause ever since the other day you have been treating me strangely. Like I've hurt you or lied to you." The Doctor said as he ignored Arabella's comment.

"Well I dunno, you tell me. Let's see uh I'd like to know why you didn't tell me about Rose and who she is. Oh yea and why is Mickey telling me some crazy lie that your the last time lord in the universe?" Arabella asked.

"How did you find out about Rose?" He asked slowly.

"Mickey, but right now I wanna know about the whole time lord thing. I know the last time lord and you are not her." Arabella replied.

"What? I am to the time lord." The Doctor snapped back.

"Oh you sure could of fooled me. The only time lord still in existence is not male." Arabella replied as her temper rose.

"Oh ok, then who is it?" The Doctor yelled.

Arabella took a deep breath then yelled,  
"It's me!" When she relised what she had said Arabella gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

The Doctor looked at her confused and lost for words.

"Y-your a time lord?" The Doctor asked finally.

"Yes, and you are?" Arabella asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"I thought I was the only one that survived." Arabella said slowly.

"I did to." The Doctor replied.

"I can't believe I'm not alone." Arabella said.

"No your not." The Doctor answered.

Arabella and The Doctor stood there for what seemed like forever, trying to figure out what to say or do. Then without notice The Doctor walked up to Arabella and began to kiss her. After kissing for almost a minute they pulled apart.

"So when you said you've been a fan of Van Gogh's for as long as you could remember you weren't kidding?" The Doctor asked with a laugh.

Arabella laughed.

"I knew him, was one of the first people to view Starry Night. He wrote me a letter from Saint Remy telling me about it." Arabella replied.

"Really?" The Doctor asked.

"No, but I did meet him. In Paris." Arabella said.

"Uh ok." The Doctor replied.

Arabella and The Doctor kissed once more then he left so she could go to sleep. The next morning Arabella woke up first, she went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Then The Doctor woke up second, he showered and dressed and walked to the kitchen. Without warning her snuck up on Arabella and grabbed her from behind. When she felt his arms wrap around her she let out a light scream, and then a laugh as she turned to face him.

"Ok just do me a favor. Don't let on or do anything to let Mickey know about us. I haven't told him yet." The Doctor said.

"Uh you sound like your cheating on him." Arabella replied.

"No but he'll think I'm cheating on Rose." He answered.

"Wait though, first off you never explained that whole scenario also you didn't date her did you?" Arabella asked.

"No we didn't date but I did love her. Mickey knows I loved her." The Doctor answered.

"Oh ok, well what happened?" Arabella asked.

"About a year or two ago she got pulled into a parallel universe and I couldn't save her." The Doctor said.

"Oh um ok, well I hear a stirring Mickey." Arabella replied softly.

Then The Doctor stood up and quickly gave her a kiss. Then he sat back down just as Mickey was walking in. Mickey looked at the two as they went about acting as if nothing had happened. Mickey looked at them confused and wondering what had just happened. But he brushed it off and sat down. Arabella finished cooking then sat three plates down with food. Then the three of them sat down to eat. Talking and laughing but Arabella and The Doctor never made eye contact. After abit Arabella showered and dressed and then the three went about the day. Each morning and each evening Arabella and The Doctor were able to steal a few moments together. One day while they were visiting 14th century France, Mickey was out leaving Arabella and The Doctor alone. Although they didn't want to risk it they did. Without notice while Arabella fixing something on the Tardis, The Doctor came up and pulled her into an embrace and they began to kiss. But today they got so involved they didn't hear when Mickey when he opened the door of the Tardis and shut it.

"Oh my gosh. Well it's happened."

Arabella and The Doctor pulled apart at once.

"You did exact ally what you said wouldn't happen. You've fallen in love." Mickey yelled.

"Wait Mickey theres something you don't know." The Doctor began but was cut off.

"Oh I understand. You fell in love with a human. As usual, yea what else is new? So I guess you've moved on then? Rose has now become what Sarah Jane was? Arabella is the latest human now?" Mickey asked angered.

"She isn't just another girl. She is different. If you'd let me explain." The Doctor said slowly.

"Oh ok, lets hear it then? What is your brilliant excuse?" Mickey asked.

But before The Doctor could open his mouth they went flying as the Tardis began to fly. The Doctor managed to get up and help Arabella up.

"We have a problem. Hold on were gonna crash!" The Doctor said, then he held on to the Tardis has tight as he could and held Arabella.

The Tardis went faster and faster, then it landed which caused The Doctor to let go of Arabella. Once the Tardis was steady The Doctor ran over to help Arabella up. After he made sure she was ok he checked on Mickey but Mickey refused his help.

"What happened?" Arabella asked as she looked around the dark room they now stood in.

"I think the Tardis has died. Did this once before. We were lucky enough to get it fixed so hopefully we can get it fixed now." The Doctor explained as he looked around.

"D' you think we went to a parallel world again?" Mickey asked, but still not looking at The Doctor or Arabella.

"It's possible, but the question is, have we been here before? Or is it a new place?" The Doctor replied as he looked around, almost expecting the answer to pop out.

Arabella walked over to the door of the Tardis.

"Arabella don't!" The Doctor yelled but she had already opened the door.

"London." Arabella said as The Doctor pulled her back in.

"London?" The Doctor asked.

Arabella nodded. The Doctor stepped around her and popped his head out the door. Then he beckoned for Arabella to come towards him. Arabella stepped towards The Doctor and popped he head out the door.

"See told you, London." Arabella said as she looked up slightly at The Doctor.

"Alright but until we cam make sure it's safe your staying here." The Doctor replied as he stepped back into the Tardis.

"What?" Arabella cried as she pulled her head back in and looked at him.

"First off someone needs to stay here incase the Tardis is still holding on. Also for all we know there is a king in this universe looking for a wife." The Doctor said with a laugh.

Arabella looked at him annoyed but finally said they could go.  
Then The Doctor and Mickey (even though he was still mad at The Doctor) left. Arabella stood there for a second then lookd around to see if there was any bit of life still in the Tardis. The Doctor and Mickey walked through London trying to figure out what was different from the real London and this London.

"Mickey you don't have to talk to me but the reason why I let myself fall in love is because... Arabella is a Time Lord." The Doctor said as he gave a slight glance towards Mickey.

But Mickey never replied because he was watching the young woman who was running towards them. The Doctor followed Mickey's gaze and when he saw the woman his jaws dropped. But the woman kept running. Her long blonde hair flying behind her. When she got to the two she threw her arms around The Doctor and let out a sob.

"My Doctor, oh my Doctor you found me." The Woman cried.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Yes Rose, I'm here." The Doctor said soothingly. 


	5. Rose Tyler Meets Arabella Smith

Chapter 5 Rose Tyler Meets Arabella Smith

Rose pulled her arms back and burried her face in The Doctors chest. After standing there for a few minutes Rose pulled her face out of his jacket,rubbed her eyes and then she looked up at him.

"Your really here?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I think though you should also give Mickey a hug." The Doctor said as he gave a nod towards the frozen Mickey.

Rose went to Mickey and pulled him into a tight hug. After they pulled apart the three stood there and looked at each other, unaware of what they should do.

"Where's the Tardis?" Rose asked as she looked around.

"Uh it's up a little ways." The Doctor replied.

"Let's go see it. I'm dying to." Rose anwsered.

The Doctor looked over at Mickey and sent him a look begging for help. But since Mickey was still mad he didn't care. He wanted The Doctor to suffer any fights that would follow. So they contuined to walk, finaly they reached the place they had left the Tardis. The Doctor walked slowly to the door, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door. When they walked in The Doctor was surprised to see it was all lit up. As if they had never crashed. Rose walked in and looked around.

"It's exactaly how I remeber it." Rose said.

Luckily for The Doctor Arabella must of been in her room, for she was no where to be seen. In her room Arabella was instant messaging Sarah when she heard The Doctor return. She had chosen to ignore but then when she heard a womans voice, she decided to tell Sarah she would be right back. Until she could find out who it was. Arabella walked out of her room and up the hall and into the main area.

"Well I see your back." Arabella said, before she actuly noticed Rose. When Arabella looked to the side of The Doctor she just stared at Rose. Rose looked at Arabella then back to The Doctor.

"Uh who's this?" Rose asked.

"Oh Rose this is Arabella. Arabella this is Rose." The Doctor anwsered uncomfertably.

"Rose?" Arabella asked.

"Yea Rose." The Doctor replied.

"Um since apparently you know who I am. Can I ask, who are you?" Rose asked finaly.

"I'm Arabella, I travel with The Doctor." Arabella said. Rose looked at Arabella confused.

"Um ok then." Rose said.

"Ok well this is awkward, so I'm gonna go finish iming my friend." Arabella said slowly. Then she walked away back to her room.

Rose watched Arabella as she disapeered down the hall and into her room.

"How was that awkward?" Rose asked.

"Uh...well Arabella...she uh." The Doctor tried to think of something but couldn't.

"I think what The Doctor is trying to sat is it was awkward for his old companion to meet his girlfriend." Mickey said. The Doctor looked at Mickey in horror.

"What?" Rose asked in a higher pitched voice, than usal.

"Arabella is The Doctor's girlfriend." Mickey replied simply. The Doctor looked from Mickey to Rose and back again.

"So wait your telling me you wouldn't be involved with me but you would be with another girl?" Rose asked.

"Rose you don't understand." The Doctor replied.

"No your right I don't. Elaborate, please." Rose said as her temper began to rise.

In her room Arabella was still instant messaging Sarah but she was also listening to the argument. Just then Arabella heard footsteps headed for her room. Arabella jumped back, just as she did her doorknob was turning and Rose walked in. Arabella stood there unsure of what to say. Behind her stood The Doctor who seemed to be debating weather or not to come in to the room.

"Well." Rose said.

"Well? Aren't you gonna yell at me?" Arabella asked.

"What?" Rose said, her face flushed and her eyes glinting. Arabella looked calmly at Rose, straining to hide her true feelings.

"I know you love The Doctor." Arabella said. Rose stared at Arabella.

"And I know you loved The Doctor." Rose replied. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but then shut it.

"But nothing. Nothing in this world can keep me from loving him." Arabella contuined to speak.

Rose contuined to stare at Arabella, and The Doctor who was standing in the door. He gave a slight sad smile. Suddenly Rose spoke up.

"Tell me Doctor...when you said she was differant...what did you mean?" Rose asked, The Doctor looked down at the floor.

"She's a time lord Rose." He said. A single tear fell down Rose's face.

"Is it true then?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Arabella anwsered. Rose looked over at The Doctor and gave a slight smile.

"Then I'll just stay here." She replied as more tears fell down her face and she ran out.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried, but Rose had already slipped past them and by them time he got to the door she had disapeered in the crowd of people outside.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried again, he was just about to go after her when Arabella pulled him back.

"If you want me to go home so you and Rose can be together that's fine." She said with a sob. The Doctor looked taken aback.

"No! I love you. From the moment we met!" The Doctor replied.

"What about Rose? Yah can't treat her like rubbish!" Arabella cried.  
The Doctor sighed.

"I...can I at least tell her goodbye?" He asked. "Then I will get us away from here...I just need to talk to Rose. Yea I did love her but then I met you." The Doctor finished speaking, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then ran off.

Arabella watched The Doctor as he ran through the crowd of people outside until she could no longer see him. Arabella closed the door and walked slowly to her room. When she got in she sat down on her bed and finished instant messaging Sarah. The Doctor walked through the crowd of people, stopping only to ask if they had seen Rose. Finaly he made it to a park. He walked in, looked around and when he heard crying he went to her... 


	6. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye

The Doctor walked over to her and sat down.

"Rose." The Doctor began.

"Just go please." Rose sobbed.

"Rose I'm really sorry. I wanted you to know but I didn't want you to find out that way." The Doctor said.

"Oh yea? What ever. Look you don't have to explain it to me. I understand k? You thought everything about your world cept the Tardis and the sonic screwdriver was gone. Then Arabella comes into the picture. You'll no longer be alone." Rose managed to say between tears.

"Rose I."

"Just don't. Please go." Rose said.

"Rose I will but I need to say something first." The Doctor replied.

"What?" Rose asked annoyed.

"No matter what, Rose Tyler. I will always love you." The Doctor said as he stood up.

"You what?" Rose asked.

"I love you and always will."

"I...I love you to." Rose said as she stood up to face him.

"I've gotta go soon." The Doctor said as he looked down.

"I know." Rose anwsered.

The Doctor looked at Rose and then without actully knowing what they were doing they began to kiss. Then they pulled apart.

"Rose take care of yourself. I'll never forget you." The Doctor said.

"Just go please." Rose anwsered as she began to cry again.

"Goodbye." Then The Doctor turned and left. Just as he began to walk away a single tear fell down his face. When he arrived back at the Tardis Mickey was inside eating an apple. As if he had benn waiting for him.

"I'm staying here." Mickey said.

"Fine, your mad at me you have some right to be. But whatever. Take care of Rose." The Doctor anwsered.

"Thanks...I think." Then Mickey got his jacket and picked up a suitcase and he left. The Doctor watched him leave. Just then Arabella came walking out slowly.

The Doctor turned around when he heard her coming. Arabella gave him a slight smile but it disaperred when she saw he had been crying. She went to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Let's go." She whispered. Then he pulled away, set a time and date and place and they left paralel London.

Arabella then decided after she gave The Doctor a kiss on the cheek to go to her room. When she got to her oom she flopped down on her bed and was soon fast asleep. When she woke up the next morning she went to the kitchen. The Doctor was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Morning." Arabella said.

"Morning to you too." The Doctor said as he took a bite of the toast that had been sitting on the plate. Arabella tooka piece of bread out of the bread box and slipped it into the toaster. Then she sat down next to The Doctor. Soon weather on accident or on purpose they ended up kssing each other passanately. When finally they pulled apart The Doctor smiled.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Arabella replied.  
"You have no idea how good it feels to be able to say that. Well...yeah you do so anywat." She contuined to say.

Then the toaster popped up, Arabella went to get it.

"So what do you want to do today?" The Doctor asked.

"Um where are we right now?" Arabella asked.

"1970." The Doctor replied.

"Oh cool, lets stay here. The 70's were one of my favorite times!" Arabella said.

The Doctor smiled.  
"Mine to." He replied.

"Well let me just get dressed real quick." Arabella said and then she disapeered into her room. When she came out the was dressed in denim bell bottem pants and a blue shirt that had a peace sign on it.

"You look good!" The Doctor said. "As usal."

"Shut it Doctor!" Arabella said, slightly blushing. She still wasn't all the way used to the love thing. The Doctor laughed then they walked to the door. The Doctor opened it and they walked out.

"Well this is interesting." Arabella said.

"Let's see if we can get an exact date." The Doctor said as he walked over to a newstand.

"June 11th, 1971." He read.

"Not bad." Arabella replied as she looked around.

"Oh look a jewlrey store!" She cried.

The Doctor looked at Arabella and laughed.

"What now I'm funny?" Arabella asked. The Doctor nodded.  
"You know I totaly appreciate that." Arabella said.

The Doctor laughed again and then they began to walk around London. Finaly after a couple of hours they stopped to get some lunch. While they waited for their food they sat down and talked.

"Arabella I was wondering. If your a time lord then why were you born here in London?" The Doctor asked.

" Well my mum was human and my dad was time lord. They split when she was 5 months along. So my mum lived her in London. Then like I said when I was 13 I went to Paris. That was before I knew the whole time lord thing." Arabella explained.

"Why didn't your mum go with you?" The Doctor asked.

"Well because she died on my 13th. When my dad heard the news he was in Paris at the time. So he bought a train ticket for me and had me come so I could live with him. Thats when he told me about the time lord thing. I actuly thought my dad was mental." Arabella anwsered.

"Oh well my mum was human as well." The Doctor said. Just then a waitress came over and set down the two plates of food they had ordered. Arabella and The Doctor then began to eat. Once they finished eating, they payed then left. Arabella and The Doctor contuined to walk around London, looking around and talking about their lives...

Ok also just a note my best mate is now writing this story with me. yay! Anyways thanks for the reviews give me lots please since it makes me write faster. 


	7. Cora Johnson

ok well I am going to try to give you the entire chapter right now!

Chapter 7

Cora Johnson

The Doctor and Arabella were sitting on a bench at a sidewalk talking when The Doctor noticed a little girl, who looked to be about six years old begin to cross the street. She didn't notice the large bus heading straight for her, but The Doctor did.

"No!" He shouted, The Doctor ran over to her and pulled her to safety just as the bus passed over the spot the girl had been standing on.

"Th...thank you," The girl said.

"Your welcome! Just trying to do whats best," The Doctor replied.

"My name is Cora, I'm six," The little girl said, just as Arabella apperead at The Doctor's side.

"Nice to meet you, I'm The Doctor and this is Arabella,"

Just then a man came running over.

"Daddy!" Cora shouted.

"Cora are you alright?" The man asked.

"Yes, this nice man saved me and this is his friend," Cora answered.

The man looked at them, "Nice to meet you, I'm Cora's dad, Robert."

"Nice to meet you, I'm The Doctor. This is my friend Arabella," The Doctor explained.

"Well Doctor, you saved my daughters life twice. So if you would like you and Arabella are invited to dinner," Robert said.

"Wonderful, we live in that red brick building over there, flat number 5. How about you come over at 5:30?" Robert asked.

"Great, 5:30 it is," replied The Doctor.

"Wonderful, now if you'll excuse us. I promised Cora a new doll for her birthday. She just turned six yesterday," said Robert.

"Alright, goodbye," The Doctor said, and with that the couple walked away.

"They seem nice," Arabella said.

"Yea I love making friends from the past," The Doctor said.

"Shut it, I know all about Madame De Pompadour, Cleopatra and Marie Antoinette. So you best watch yourself," Arabella replied a bit defensively.

"So I'm guessing this info came from Mickey?" The Doctor asked.

Arabella nodded.

"Ok, well then lets just forget I said anything and change into something more formal," The Doctor said slowly.

Once inside Arabella changed into a red dress and matching shoes, and she and The Doctor left. Finlay they reached Robert's flat. When they knocked on the door Robert greeted them with a smile.

"Oh hey, come on in," Robert said as he stepped to the side to admit them into the room. Arabella walked in, followed closely by The Doctor.

Just then Cora came running in holding a baby doll.

"Hi Doctor, look at my baby doll! I just got her, she walks, talks, and actually grows!" Cora said.

"Wow, thats so cool," Arabella said.

"Wow a growing doll? Thats interesting," the Doctor said.

"Dinners almost ready, Cora could you please show our guests to the dining room?" Robert asked.

"Yes sir," Cora answered as she walked to the dining room, followed by Arabella and The Doctor.

Cora showed them where to sit and just as they were sitting and Cora began to tell them about her doll again, Robert walked in. He was pushing a cart with plates, cups, and food. Then he served the food, they all sat there in good spirits talking and listening to Cora. Near the end of the meal Cora was sitting there pretending to feed her doll, then suddenly it began to speak. At the sound of the new voice Arabella urned to look at the little girl who had frozen in her seat as the doll spoke.

"Um Cora?" Arabella asked.

"Momma, kill, kill Momma," the doll said. Then it grabbed Cora's knife and held it up. Cora sat there frozen, as was her father. When The Doctor saw the doll he jumped up, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and just as the doll was about to pierce the girls heart with the knife, The Doctor ran the screwdriver over the doll. The doll immediately stopped and fell to the floor. Cora was still stricken with fear and just sat there. Arabella walked to the girl and wrapped her arms around her. Robert was still stuck with fear but he stood up and walked to his daughter. The Doctor meanwhile, picked up the doll and looked at it.

"What in the world was that?" Robert asked.

"I dunno, and thats saying something," The Doctor replied as he looked carefully at the doll.

"Carters Doll Inc?" He read out loud. "Where's you get this doll?"

"At The Carters toy store up the street," Robert answered.

"We'll have to take a look there won't we?" The Doctor asked Arabella.

"I want to take a look at the insides of this doll...do you mind if we take it Robert?"

Mr. Johnson held Cora's hand, "After what just happened? You can take it. I'll just have Cora's Aunt Haley make her doll's from now on," Her father explained.

"Everything will be fine," Arabella said, and Cora nodded.

Arabella stood up and looked at the doll over The Doctor's shoulder.

"Thought talking, growing dolls were a bit advanced for 1970," Arabella whispered in The Doctor's ear.

"Yea," The Doctor said with a nod.

"Well I hate to do this but the only way I can look at the doll is back at our place. So we'll leave and call you in the morning," The Doctor said Finlay as he tore his eyes away from the doll.

"Alright, thank you for coming and saving my daughter...twice," Robert answered.

"No problem," The Doctor said with a smile.

Then after getting Robert's phone number Arabella and The Doctor left.

"Wow killer doll's?" Arabella asked.

"Yea well I've battled worse, but I would like to try and go to the toy store tonight. Just in case there are more kids out there getting hurt" The Doctor answered.

"Yea, that'd be good," Arabella replied. The Doctor looked around, up the street. They saw a sign that was lit up and said Carter's Toy Shoppe.

"Thats the store Robert was talking about," Arabella said.

"Yep," The Doctor answered as they began to walk towards the store.

The Doctor opened the door and they walked in. The two of them looked around the store.

"Her do you relise your a grown man walking around London carrying a baby doll?" Arabella asked. The Doctor looked down at the doll he had been holding since they left The Johnson home. He frowned and handed it to Arabella. As the doll was shoved into her arms Arabella began to smile, which turned into a laugh. Then they walked to the counter.

"Hi may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yea hi, what can you tell me about this doll?" The Doctor asked, as he held up Arabella's arm which held the doll.

"That's the new amazing Jessica doll, she talks, grows, and you can feed her," The man explained.

"Awesome right, ok were going to buy everyone you have in the store. It's for a good cause," The Doctor answered. The man let out a slight smile, but then it disapeered and he went about collecting all the dolls in the store. Then he rang up the dolls and Arabella payed for it. They left the store and went back to the Tardis. Once inside The Doctor set the dolls down and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Arabella, you got Cora's doll?" He asked.

"Yea here it is," she answered, as she handed it to him.

The Doctor put the doll down on a table and used the screwdriver to take it apart. The doll opened and as it did The Doctor put his glasses on so he could see better. Inside the doll, there were all sorts of mechanical devices. Arabella walked over to the other side of the table and looked at the doll.

"Well I see theres the voice box, this is most likely the pack where you put the battery's so she'll grow, but I dunno what the rest of these devices are for. This is so amazing though, I mean it's not amazing that this is a killer doll. But the technology and devices you have to have to make this doll. It's brilliant," The Doctor explained.

"Hey did you happen to notice the smile the store keeper had when you said you were buying them for a good cause? He just seemed excited," Arabella asked.

"Yea I noticed it, but I just thought it was because he was making a big sale or something," The Doctor answered.

"Well just consider it, if he was Mr. Carter and he created this doll then he's the one who is for some God unknown reason trying to kill little girls," Arabella explained.

"Yea you could be right, but why?" He asked.

"Dunno, revenge maby?"

"Thats a possibility. I just don't know," The Doctor said as he took his glasses off.

Arabella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It'll be fine. Your Doctor Who, you'll figure it out." Arabella said with a smile.

"Thanks, how about we go back to the store tomorrow and talk to the man, also try to get a list of all the dolls that have been sold," He said.

"Alright, but for now I wanna get some sleep. Dinner with killer dolls can take a lot out of you," replied Arabella with a laugh.

The Doctor smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Arabella gave him a kiss then walked to her room. The Doctor watched her leave then turned back to the doll. The Doctor contuined to look at the doll for another hour or so and finally went to sleep. The next morning The Doctor woke up, make some eggs and toast and waited for Arabella to wake up. When Arabella smelled the food she slowly woke up, showered and dressed. Today she wore a tiered skirt and a tye-dye t-shirt. Then she walked out into the kitchen, when she walked in The Doctor greeted her with a smile and handed her the plate of food.

"Wow you cook?" she asked, as she sat down and got a fork.

The Doctor sat down and they began to eat. After they ate The Doctor and Arabella went back to the toy shop. Once inside Arabella and The Doctor walked over to the counter. Today there was a woman working the counter.

"Hi can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes hi we are doing a story on the new Amazing Jessica doll and we were wondering if we could find out who made the dolls and a complete list of all the dolls that have been sold," The Doctor said as he flashed a id, that said Press Pass.

"Oh ok, well the dolls were made by my boss. He's strange but yea, Mr. Carter made the dolls in his workshop, and if you want a list that might take a few minutes," The woman explained.

"No problem, just please get us the list," Arabella answered.

"Alright," The woman answered, then she pulled a box out from under the counter and began to go through it.

Every once in awhile she would pull out a pieces of paper with names and address's on them. Finlay after a few minutes the woman stopped going through the box.

"Thats all the names of the people who bought the dolls," The woman said.

"Thanks," The Doctor said as he put his glasses on.

Arabella stood next to him and looked at the list.

"Well there's Cora's doll and heres our dolls," Arabella said as she pointed at the list.

"Yea, I think we need to go call these people and talk to them about it." The Doctor replied.

"Um before you leave can I just ask, whats the interest in the doll?" The girl asked.

"Told you, were doing a story on it, I mean how often does a walking, talking, growing doll come out?" The Doctor answered.

"Ok but just so you know, I'd watch out for Mr. Carter. He's really creepy," the girl said.

"What do you mean?" asked Arabella.

"I dunno he's just weird, also I always get weird vibes from him. I mean he created the dolls and well, one night I forgot something and i came back for it and he was in here working on the dolls and when I saw him he went crazy," The girl answered.

"What kind of crazy?" The Doctor asked.

"Like he was saying that if I told anyone about what I saw he would kill me and my family," The girl explained.

"Ok well if he threatened to kill you then why are you telling us?" Arabella asked.

"Because I bought one of those dolls for my little sister. She was playing with it last night and I took it away from he and it tried to kill me. I mean it just suddenly chanting "Momma, Kill, Kill, Momma" it totally freaked me out, we threw it down and she broke. I don't think it was a coincidence that her doll tried to kill me and my cousins doll tried to kill her to,"

"Really? Gosh this is getting bad," Arabella said.

"Yea, and I was talking to my Uncle today and he said that his daughter's doll tried to kill her last night. Uncle Robert said two nice people saved her," The girl answered.

"Ok so in other words, these dolls keep attacking your family members," The Doctor said.

"I guess."

"Oh my gosh Doctor it just hit me!" Arabella said suddenly.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"The Johnson family," Arabella said. The Doctor looked confused then he understood what she was saying.

"Uh thank you miss but we have to go. We have to start working on our story, bye," The Doctor said. Then he grabbed the list of dolls sold and the two of them walked out of the shop.

"1970 the Johnson family were a major part of the city of London. On almost every corner you'd find a member of the Johnson family. You notice there seems to be a tie. So far Cora and Robert aren't the only ones to be attacked," the Doctor explained, as they ran to the Tardis.

"Yea but I wonder why the Johnson's are getting attacked by baby dolls," Arabella answered as they finally reached the Tardis.

"Well first lets go through the list of dolls and see if they are a Johnson family member. Then we'll get on the phone, call these people and we'll go from there," The Doctor answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Arabella replied. The Doctor sat down and began to look through the list's.

"It's looking like were the only people who don't belong to the Johnson family that bought the dolls," The Doctor said Finlay.

"Doctor I wonder...maby we or I could go on my computer and look the Johnson's up and see what connection they might have to the Carter family," Arabella replied.

"Good idea," He answered with a smile. Arabella took a list of the names and went into her room. She sat down and went on the internet. She looked up a website with archive information for London, and began entering the names. It wasn't until she entered Robert's and Cora's name that she found something of interest. Arabella got up and popped her head out the door.

"Hey Doctor I found something you might wanna look at," She called. The Doctor stood up and walked to Arabella's room. Arabella sat back down and opened the web page.

"Look here; 'Miss. Joanne Waverly and Mr. Thomas Carter are expecting a child. Although they are not married yet, the date is set for next month.' then theres also this one; 'It has been said that Miss. Joanne Waverly has left her fiance for Mr. Robert Johnson. She has stated that she decided to make this move after recently discovering that the child she gave birth to last night was not his but Robert's. Robert and family are overjoyed but Tom is a broken man, but also believes the child is his.' then Finlay theres this one, it's from 3 years after Cora's birth. 'A sad report, Mrs. Joanne Johnson died last night in a car accident. Her husband is beside himself with grief but is trying to stay strong for his 3 year old daughter. When we spoke to Joanne's previous fiancee, Mr. Thomas Carter he says he is quite inconsolable but is quite worried about little Cora.' I think we've found the reason for the dolls killing Johnson family members," Arabella said.

"Good job, I think it's time we call some people," The Doctor replied.

"Ok," Arabella said as she pulled out her phone.

They called everyone on the list and everyone said the doll tried to kill either them or their children.

"Do you think we should go see Robert?" Arabella asked as she hung up the phone.

"Yea I think so," The Doctor answered. Arabella and The Doctor stood up and left for Robert's appartment. When they knocked on the door Robert answered.

"Hi Robert, how's everything?" The Doctor asked.

"Pretty good, except I just got off the phone with my sister. Her daughters doll attacked her," Robert answered, as he stepped aside to let The Doctor and Arabella in.

"Well we think we've found out why the dolls are attacking," The Doctor said.

"Why?" Robert asked, as they sat down.

"Mr. Thomas Carter is getting revenge against you, and your family," Arabella said.

"Oh my goodness, I would of never thought of that," Robert said.

"So you agree?" The Doctor asked.

"Yea it makes complete sense," Robert anwsered.

"Uh just a sec, where's Cora?" Arabella asked suddenly.

Robert looked around, "I don't...know."

The Doctor stood up and looked around and called her name. Outside the apartment Cora was about to cross the street and go to the park. Arabella stood up and looked around for Cora. Just as she was about to cross the street, a hand slipped over Cora's mouth and grabbed her...


	8. A Kidnapping and A Sinking

Chapter 8

A Kidnapping and a Sinking

The Doctor, Arabella, and Robert searched the house but couldn't find her. Then they searched the park and everyplace else, but they couldn't find Cora. Finally they went to the police station to file a report. The Doctor and Arabella were given a search warrant for the toy shop and after a long discussion they went to the store to talk to Mr. Carter. When they reached the store the open sign was switched to closed and the blinds were pulled down.

"Hey look up," Arabella said.

"What?" The Doctor asked, he looked up and shaded his eyes. In the apartment above the toy shop the curtains on the window were being rustled, and for a moment they could of sworn they saw a little girl.

"I think we need to get up here," Arabella said.

"Yea, that little girl looked like Cora," The Doctor replied.

Arabella nodded, then they slowly walked up to the door of the shop. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the door knob. Then they quickly, but quietly snuck into the building. They looked around and quietly tiptoed up the stairs. As they drew closer they heard shouts and crying.

Finally they reached the door to the room that the noises were coming from. The Doctor and Arabella looked around and then they opened the door.

Inside Cora was tied to a chair and behind her was Mr. Carter.

"Well hi there Tom," The Doctor said.

"The store was locked, you've broken an entry. Tell me why I shouldn't call the police," Mr. Carter said.

"Well first off, one reason is because we are part of the investigators looking for Cora, and two because if the police came up here they would find your the one who kidnapped Cora," The Doctor answered.

"How are you Cora, you ok?" Arabella asked. Cora tried to nod but couldn't move because of all the ropes.

"Tell me Thomas, if you believe Cora is your child then what kind of father are you? I mean tying her up?" asked The Doctor.

"Oh yea before I pop out for some air just know that Cora isn't your child, She isn't a crazy nut," Arabella said, and with that she winked at The Doctor and ran downstairs outside the shop to a pay phone. She called the police and told them they had found Cora, then she ran back inside the shop and found Mr. Carter's workshop.

"So tell me Tom why? I mean I understand you want revenge for Joanne leaving you for Robert but why? Also how did you know The Johnson's would all buy your doll? Oh and last, but certainly not least, I could see you wanting to hurt Robert but why did the doll attack Cora? Even though you apparently believe Cora is yours. Cora is the one thing of Joanne still around, and yet the doll tried to kill her at dinner," The Doctor said.

"How...how do you know about Joanne?" Mr. Carter asked.

"Well Tom...actually I can't take credit for it, it was all Arabella's doing. She did some research and found everything," The Doctor answered.

"Hey thanks for not taking credit, well Doctor look what I found. The remote control he's been using to control the doll's," Arabella said with a smile.

"Ooh so very simple, your a pretty smart Tom," The Doctor said as he took the controller from Arabella and looked at it.

"Well just s' you know, I called the police. There on their way," Arabella said.

"Goodness gracious, you can't help but love her!" The Doctor cried.

Arabella smiled, "Hang on, I think I hear the police now," She said, and with that she ran down the stairs. Then two seconds later she came running back up with the police on her feet. The Doctor stepped to the side with Arabella and the police came in and grabbed Tom.

"You may of caught me but this is not over!" He yelled, as they took him away. Arabella ran over to Cora and began to untie her. Then once she untied the little girl, Cora stood up and threw her arms around Arabella and then The Doctor. Then the two of them walked out and took Cora to her father. Then after saying goodbye to Cora and Robert, Arabella and The Doctor left for the Tardis. Once inside he entered a date for 2006 and they left. They stayed there for a bit but then they left. Arabella went to her room while she waited for the Tardis to land. After about half an hour it landed, Arabella got up and went to see where they had gone.

"We went to 1912, France," The Doctor said, as she walked into the room.

The Doctor and Arabella walked to the door and popped their heads out the door. Arabella looked around the place they had landed at.

"Wait we landed on a ship?" She asked.

The Doctor looked confused and stepped out.

"Wait a sec, uh..." He walked around and froze when he saw a life ring.

"Well Bella I've gotten us on us...well the Titanic," The Doctor answered.

"Wait what? You mean the RMS Titanic?" asked Arabella. He nodded.

"Cool, well I mean not cool. Or at least not the way it ended, but you know what I mean. Can we look around?" She asked.

"I dunno, I wanna know what today's date is first," He answered.

"Ok you go do that and I'll find something to wear," She said, with a smile.

Then she walked back inside the Tardis and The Doctor went to find out what the date was. When Arabella walked down the hall she went into her closet and found something that would work for the time period. Shortly afterwards The Doctor returned, he found out it was only the 12th of April and that they could hang around for a bit. They then walked around the ship exploring.

"Wow, it's bigger than what I remember," Arabella thought out loud.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I was on the Titanic, the first time around. I came in my Tardis," Arabella said softly. The Doctor looked at Arabella with soft eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well when it began to sink, I knew what was coming and I ran around trying to tell people. Then as the time came closer I ran back to the Tardis and uh...well I got on a boat and I got to watch the ship go down with my ship," she explained.

The Doctor put his arm around Arabella and they contuined to walk.

"So where are we going?" she asked finally.

"Thought we'd go to a party," The Doctor replied.

"You? Partying?" Arabella asked.

"Yea somethin wrong with that? If you didn't know I don't party then Mickey hasn't told you everything about Madame De Pompadour," The Doctor answered defensively.

"No, nothin wrong with that. But I just didn't know you partied," she answered.

"I'll have you know, I invented the banana daiquiri," The Doctor said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea, anyways I thought we'd go to the third class party," The Doctor said.

"You sure do know a lot about this," Arabella said.

"Well I was on the Titanic as well," The Doctor answered.

"Oh really?" Arabella asked suspiciously.

"Yea, and I even saved a family from getting on the ship altogether," The Doctor replied.

"All rightie then," Arabella said with a smile.

But she quickly became serious and speaking in her accent as people began to walk pass them. Once they passed them Arabella and The Doctor looked at the women, who were no doubtingly talking about them. Then the two looked back at each other and began to laugh. Finally they made it to the third class steerage where the party was at. In the room there was a group of men playing drums, bag pipes, and a mixture of other instruments. Arabella and The Doctor slowly walked in, first they got something to drink and then they joined the party. After awhile Arabella got tired, so they went and sat down. As she attempted to talk to The Doctor over the loud music a girl came to their table.

"Excuse me, but could you please hand me that pitcher of water?" The girl asked.

Arabella picked up the pitcher and handed it to the girl.

"Excuse me, but don't I know you?" Arabella asked the girl.

"Uh I don't believe so," The girl answered.

"Sorry it's just...you look so familiar," Arabella replied.

"Oh well I'm from America, but I went to Ireland to give birth to my child and my husband and I are on our way home to New York," The girl explained.

"Oh well could I ask what your name is?" Arabella asked.

"Oh course, my name is Sarah O' Malley," The girl answered.

Arabella began to swallow her drink, but it quickly came back up when she heard the name.

"Bella are you ok?" The Doctor asked.

"uh yea I'm fine," Arabella managed to choke out.

"Ok thanks," Arabella said to the girl.

"Your welcome," she answered. Then as the girl walked away The Doctor looked at Arabella.

"Whats the matter?" He asked.

"Nothin it's just, I think that was Sarah's great, great, grandmother," Arabella answered.

"You mean Sarah your friend?" The Doctor asked, Arabella nodded.

"Well that was interesting, you sure your ok?" The Doctor asked.

"Yea, now I'm just a bit tired," she answered.

"Then I guess lets return back to the Tardis," The Doctor said, with a smile.

Arabella nodded, then stood up and they left the room. The next morning Arabella woke up to the sounds of The Doctor running up and down the stairs banging around on some things in the Tardis. She got out of bed and showered, then she dressed in a pale rose colored gown and she went to go see what The Doctor was doing. When she walked into the main hall The Doctor was lying down on the floor of the Tardis looking at something underneath a grate.

"What in the world are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I'm just checking up on the Tardis. Once a month tune up, just making sure she's in complete working order," The Doctor explained.

Over the next day they explored the ship, and made friends with Mrs. Sarah O' Malley. The next day was the 14th, all day The Doctor and Arabella were on edge.

"We have to leave," The Doctor kept saying.

"Fine, but we have to say bye to Sarah first," Arabella answered.

"Fair enough," The Doctor said.

The two finished eating their dinner and then left. They slowly walked down to the third class rooms,

finally they reached Sarah's room. Before knocking Arabella turned to The Doctor.

"Doctor, when the ship sank only 76 women survived. If we leave, Sarah might not make it," Arabella said.

"Well of course she made it. If not then how come you have your friend Sarah back home?" He asked.

"Yea I know," Arabella answered softly.

The Doctor held her hand tightly. Arabella smiled but The Doctor knew she still wasn't sure. The Doctor knocked on the door, on the other side there was a rushing of feet. Then the door opened, "Oh Arabella, Doctor, come on in," The girl answered.

"Hi Sarah, thanks," The Doctor said. The two walked in and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" Sarah asked.

"Well we have to leave, tonight. So we wanted to come by and say goodbye," The Doctor answered.

"Oh wow, why are you leaving?" Sarah asked.

"Well we-"

Arabella cut The Doctor off, "Sarah if we were to tell you the ship was going to sink, would you think me crazy?"

"Yea well yea, and thats only because the ship is unsinkable. Mr. Andrews said so himself," Sarah answered.

"Sarah the ship isn't unsinkable, I can't tell you how I know this but it isn't unsinkable, and it will sink," Arabella said. The Doctor looked at Arabella but didn't say anything.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"At 11:40 tonight, the ship is going to hit a ice burg. Within 3 hours the ship will go down. Please don't ask me how I know this. But it's true, you need to get on the first life boat possible," Arabella explained. Sarah opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. For the next two hours they talked, but finally The Doctor said they had to go. By this time it was 10:45, they walked up to the deck slowly, but fast enough. At 11:40 hey reached the Tardis. But also the ship had a sudden shake, Arabella held onto The Doctor and looked to the side of the ship. As the ship contiuned to move they saw the ice burg pass the ship.

"We need to warn people," Arabella said.

"We can't, we have to get home," The Doctor answered.

"We have 3 hours!" She cried.

"The last time you helped people, you lost your Tardis! I'm not gonna loose mine!" he yelled.

"So thats more important than hundreds of people dying?" Arabella asked.

"Well when it comes down to the fact we'd be stuck for 100 years? Yes!" The Doctor said.

"Just give me a chance. Then at 1 we can come back to the Tardis," she explained. The Doctor sighed and burried his face in his hands, "Fine, lets go," he agreed finally.

They decided that since the third class suffered the most deaths they would try the third class. They ran as fast as possible, knocking on every door and waking people up. By 12 they had everyone up. They explained everything, but since only half of the people spoke english, they just ignored them and went back to bed. But they were able to save some people, they all ran back upstairs, by that time it was 1:00, and the ship was starting to sink.

"We have to get back to the Tardis!" The Doctor yelled, over panicked screams. Arabella held onto

The Doctor's hand as tight as possible. The two ran past people, trying to get to where the Tardis was at.

"Women and children only!" Voices yelled. Sudenly a hand slipped in Arabella's hand and pulled her away from The Doctor.

"Mam please get in the boat," The man said, that had grabbed Arabella.

Arabella looked at the man who had begun to push her towards a life boat.

"Doctor!" She screamed. The Doctor began to run towards her and fight the crowd.

The man pushed her into a boat, "Let me out! I can't get on this boat! Doctor!" She yelled.

"And lower away!" The man yelled, ignoring Arabella's crys. The boat began to go down, Arabella tried to hold onto the ship but the officer pushed her hands away. The Doctor made it to the side of the ship, he looked down at Arabella. She tried to stand up but the people in the boat wouldn't let her.

"Help me!" She cried. The Doctor nodded and began to think...


	9. Never Again

Chapter 9

Never Again

Arabella looked for a way out of the boat, without falling into the water. The Doctor seemed to be thinking the same thing, Arabella moved to the edge of the boat.

"I feel like Kate Winslet," She said to herself, and with that she jumped from the side of the boat to the open window on the ship.

She grabbed hold of the ship, and some people helped her onto the ship. The Doctor saw this and he took off running.

"I feel like I've seen this movie," The Doctor thought out loud.

Arabella ran into the room and up the grand staircase, at the top of the stairs The Doctor was running down to meet her. The two met each other at the clock, The Doctor pulled her into a tight embrace. The two kissed and then they began to run back to the Tardis. By the time they were half way there, the ship began to go up in the air. Finally they reached the Tardis. The Doctor unlocked it and the two ran in, he entered a date and time. The Tardis took off and sent them flying. The Tardis landed with a thud, The Doctor stood up and helped Arabella up. He pulled her into a tight embrace, he held her as if he'd never let her go.

"I though I'd lost you," The Doctor said in her ear.

"I did to," she answered.

Finally they pulled apart, The Doctor wiped Arabella's tears.

"Never again, never again, I am not going to let you out of site ever again. When it comes to a life and death situation we are not doing what you want. I honestly thought I was going to loose you," The Doctor explained. Arabella nodded and just held onto The Doctor.

Finally they pulled apart, Arabella wiped her eyes and smiled at The Doctor.

"I'm gonna go change now," She said.

"Alright," The Doctor said.

He gave her a hug and then she left the room.

A few minutes later, Arabella returned from her room. She was dressed in a pair of capris and a tank top.

"So where we at now?" she asked.

"We are currently somewhere safe."

"Where?"

"We are currently parked in Sarah's living room," he answered.

"What?!" Arabella yelled.

"What the bloody hey?" Sarah's yelled.

Arabella ran past The Doctor and opened the door.

Sarah looked at her friend, "What? How? When? What in the world is this thing?!" Sarah yelled.

Arabella looked at Sarah and just laughed, The Doctor came out and stood behind Arabella.

"Why is this funny? What the heck is this thing, and how did it get in my house?" Sarah screamed.

Arabella just pointed at Sarah's bewildered face and contuined to laugh.

'I'm sorry Sarah, it's just...your face! It's so funny, your just so stunned!" Arabella said, as she just kept laughing.

"Arabella this isn't funny!" Sarah cried.

"Ok your right, with me laughing you'd never know I was just crying because I thought I was going to be separated from The Doctor! I swear Sarah, when I was on that ship I felt like your favorite actress, Kate Winslet," Arabella explained, as she tried not to laugh.

"Wait what? What ship? What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"We were on the Titanic, and some officer stuck Arabella on a boat and then she pulled a Kate Winslet and jumped back onto the ship," The Doctor explained.. Sarah stood there, confused and bewildered. Arabella contuined to laugh, she turned around and burried her face in The Doctor's coat.

"First off, what are you talking about the Titanic? That thing sank almost 100 years ago! Second, what in the world is this thing?!" Sarah cried.

"It's the Tardis, my spaceship. It can go anywhere, country's, city's, and...through time. Thats how we went to the Titanic," The Doctor explained.

"Thats what my best friend has been doing all this time?" Sarah asked.

Arabella finally stopped laughing, turned to her friend, and nodded.

"Well you know, my husband is going to be home soon. Could you please get this thing out of here?" Sarah asked.

Arabella and The Doctor nodded and ran inside the Tardis, they entered a place and they took off.

A few moments later, they were in Sarah's apartment again.

The two sat down and Sarah fixed some coffee, then Arabella and The Doctor explained all the adventures they had expierenced.

After awhile Jack came home from work, by this time Sarah and Arabella had finished making dinner. They all sat down and ate, then as it started to get late Arabella and The Doctor left for the Tardis.

The next morning Arabella woke up first, as she walked into the kitchen she started to notice something like ripples in her hand.

"Oh it's happening," she said...


	10. A Good Ole Cup of Tea

Chapter 10 A Good Ole Cup of Tea

The Doctor woke up half an hour later, he made some breakfest and waited for Arabella to come out. After about an hour she didn't come out, "Bella?" He called.  
Arabella walked out of her room slowly, she walked up the hall and faced The Doctor.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Doctor it's me," Arabella said.  
"Me? Me who? Where's Arabella?" The Doctor asked.  
"Doctor it's me, Arabella! I regenerated!" she cried.  
The Doctor looked at her stunned, "Oh good Lord," he whispered.  
"Is it that bad?" she asked.  
"No it's just...you have black hair," he answered.  
"I can dye it if you want," Arabella said.  
"No it's beautiful, I like it," he said.  
"I feel really weak," she said. The Doctor walked over to her and just as he was reaching her, she fainted. The Doctor caught her before she hit the floor, just then before he could move there was a knock on the Tardis door.  
"Hang on a second!" he called.  
The Doctor shifted Arabella a bit, and carried her to her room. Then he ran to answer the door.  
"Who is it?" The Doctor asked.  
"Who do ya think? It's Sarah!" He let her in but said she wasn't feeling well.  
"How long do you plan on staying here?" Sarah asked.  
"I dunno, depends on how long Arabella is sick," he answered.  
"Well whats wrong with her?" Sarah asked.  
"I can't explain it, well I can but you wouldn't understand," The Doctor answered.  
"OH.MY.GOD," Sarah said.  
"What?" The Doctor asked.  
"She's pregnant isn't she?" asked Sarah.  
"What? No she isn't, believe you me she's not pregnant," The Doctor said.  
"Well then what the hell is wrong with her?" Sarah asked.  
"It's something I just can't explain right now!" The Doctor yelled.  
"Why the heck not?!" Sarah demanded.  
"It's to complicated!" The Doctor answered.  
"I'm her best friend! How can it be to complicated?!" Sarah yelled.  
"Because your not like us! YOu wouldn't understan, now will you please leave me alone? I need to go check on her," The Doctor answered.  
"Fine, but I am coming back later!" Sarah said. "Fine," The Doctor answered.  
Sarah left, and with that The Doctor ran to Arabella's room. When The Doctor layed eyes on this new Arabella, he knew it was her but he felt as if he was looking at another person. This new Arabella had raven black hair, darker skin, she looked to be about the same height, The Doctor remebered that when he saw her for the first time she had emerald green eyes. The Doctor felt her fore head, it wasn't warm but cold. The Doctor got a stephascope and checked her heart beats, both were beating. "I wish I could remeber what it was that made me feel better when I regenerated," He thought out loud. His mond raced, but sudenly his thoughts were disrupted by Sarah knocking on the Tardis door again. He let out a disgruntled sigh but left to answer the door. "What?" He asked.  
"Whenever I'm sick I always make a nice cup of hot british tea, I thought it might help Bella," Sarah answered. "I don't think...wait thats it! Tea, give it here please," The Doctor cried.  
"It should help speed up the regeneration cycle," he thought out loud, as he grabbed the thermos and ran to Arabella's room.  
"What?!" Sarah asked.  
"Stay here!" The Doctor ordered.  
"No! I brought the tea!" Sarah answered.  
The Doctor ran into the room and Sarah followed. He sat down on the bed and poured the tea into a cup, just as he did Sarah came in.  
"Who the hell is that?" Sarah yelled.  
The Doctor ignored her and just fed Arabella the drink. Arabella's hed moved slightly and her right eye opened slowly. When she saw The Doctor smiling down at her, she began to smile back.  
"Who the heck is that?" Sarah asked.  
"The one person in the world I care about the most and is most like me," The Doctor answered.  
"What? What have you done with Bella?!" Sarah cried.  
"Sarah will you calm down please?" Arabella asked softly.  
"How do you know my name?" Sarah asked.  
"Sarah it's me Arabella!" she answered.  
"You are not! I'm not that stupid, Arabella has pale colored skin and hair the color of that girl in the movie she likes," Sarah said.  
"If you are going to refer to Moulin Rouge will you please call it by it's name?" Arabella yelled.  
"If your Bella then tell me something that only she and I know," Sarah said.  
"Lets see, well only you, Jack, and I know this but, you tell everyone your favorite movie is the 4th Harry Potter but really it's Casanova," Arabella said.  
"Well Jack could of told you that! Tell me something that only Arabella and I know," Sarah answered,  
"Ok your favorite game is Dungeons and Dragons but you say it's Monoply," Arabella answered, as she began to sit up out of the bed. Sarah gaped at her friend, "It's you, but what happened?" Sarah asked.  
"You remeber when I told you about the Time Lord thing?" Arabella asked, Sarah nodded.  
"Well this happens to be something that comes with it, regnerating, it's a way of cheating death, it's hard to explain," Arabella said.  
"Um ok," Sarah answered.  
"Anyways, I fancy a change of scenerey," The Doctor said.  
Arabella nodded in agreement.  
"Wait, you two are just gonna leave? I just found out something quite major about you, and your just going to leave?" Sarah asked.  
"Yea, pretty much," Arabella answered.  
"Fine, gosh. I think you've changed," Sarah said, then she left the room and then the Tardis. The Doctor left the room and Arabella got changed. But instead of putting on a normal pair of jeans and t-shirt, she dressed in a 18th century gown, then she went out to see The Doctor.  
"What are you dressed in that for?" he asked.  
"Because, I want to go see a old friend of minem in France," Arabella answered.  
"Who?" The Doctor asked.  
"The King," Arabella answered.  
"Year?" The Doctor asked.  
"Oh I think you know, I figured while I visit the king you can visit your friend," Arabella explained.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Reinette," Arabella answered.  
The Doctor looked at her, "No, I don't want to see her," The Doctor answered.  
"Why not?! I thought she was your friend!" Arabella cried.  
"She is it's just"  
"Give me one good reason why you don't want to see her and I'll drop it," Arabella said. The Doctor sighed he simply turned to the control pannel and entered the date.  
About half an hour later they were in Versailles, Arabella left but The Doctor did not go into the royal court with her. At first the King took no notice of Arabella because of her change.  
"What is your name and your purposse for coming here?" The King asked.  
"My name it Arabella Marie Smith, I am here to speak with my old friend," Arabella answered.  
The King look bewildered, but then stood up.  
"Could I please see this woman in private?" The king asked.  
The knights and the Queen stood up and left, but it took another young woman longer. Once they were alone Arabella rose to her feet. The King approached her and smiled.  
"Arabella? Is it really you?" The king asked. Arabella nodded, "Yes it is. I've gone through my change," she answered.  
"You look marvelous, black hair, green eyes. Why the last time i saw you, you had"  
"Brownish colored," she answered.  
"But how does that work?" The King asked.  
"My ship, well I didn't come in mine. I came with the man that is courting me," Arabella answered.  
"Oh my goodness, where is the lucky man?" The King asked.  
"He decided to stay outsidem" she said.  
"Oh,alright," The king said.  
"But never mind about me, how have you been?" she asked.  
"Well I'm married, but it seems I am more in love with my mistress. Yet I am getting quite jealous of another relationship she seems to be having," The King explained.  
"Your mistress is having an affair?" Arabella asked.  
"Sort of, she hasn't seen him since her last birthday. He saved her life, but I think she has been in love with the man since before she even knew me," he contuined to explain.  
"Wow, do you know who he is?" Arabella asked.  
"I've met him once, but Reinette keeps insisting that he never ages. The way I know she's in love with him, and he her, is because of the way they look at each other, the way he looked at her last year at the party. I think she calls him The Doctor," The king said. Arabella looked at the king alarmed, "Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yes, she said his name is Doctor Who. Isn't that the most pecuillar name?" The King asked.  
Arabella looked at him confused and hurt, "You believe thid affair is still going on?" she asked.  
"I would think so, thats because all she does is talk about him," The King answered.  
"Would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked.  
"Yes, of course," The King answered, and with that Arabella left the room. She ran out to the court yard to where The Doctor was sitting on a bench waiting for her.  
"Whats the matter?" The Doctor asked.  
"You know, when I met you all I did ws say don't fall in love! Don't fall in love, but I did anyways. How could you?" she asked, then she slapped him and ran away from him... 


	11. Three Sisters

Chapter 11 Three Sisters

The Doctor stood there and watched Arabella run out.  
"What did I do?" he asked.  
Then with that he took off running after her. He caught up with her for a moment and grabbed her by the arm.  
"What in the world is the matter?" The Doctor asked.  
Arbella pulled her arm away and stared at him.  
"As if you don't know, leave me alone!" she yelled, then she ran away back into the castle. Arabella ran through the castle crying, and looking for the place she stayed in whenever she visited Versailles.  
The Doctor went into the castle and began to call out Arabella's name, just then a shadow began to approach The Doctor.  
The Doctor looked around, "Bella?" he asked. The shadow came out finally, The Doctor froze when he saw who the person was.  
"Doctor? Doctor Who?" the voice asked.  
"Reinette," he said brethlessley.  
Arabella contuined to look and finally found the room, she walked into it and sat down on the bed. Everything was as she had left it, just then three young women walked into the room. Arabella stopped crying for a moment to look at them.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Oh forgive us, we knew that only one paticular person was allowed in this room so we came to see who was in here," one of the girls said, who seemed to be the oldest looking.  
"Oh, well this is my room," Arabella said, through tears.  
"Oh, well you don't look like the person in the picture," the youngest looking girl said.  
"Oh thats me, I just think the artist was color blind," Arabella anwsered.  
One of the three girls laughed, "If I may ask, why are you crying?" the one girl who had not spoken yet asked.  
"Oh, I just found out the man I'm in a relationship with is having an affair," Arabella anwsered.  
The Doctor stood in the hall as Reinette approached him,  
"How have you been?" he asked.  
"Well I have missed you, no nightmares have returned, but I have missed you." she explained.  
"Yea, well uh...Rose doesn't travel with me anymore," The Doctor said.  
"Oh your traveling alone?" Reinette asked. "No, I have a new compaionon. Thats why I came in here, I'm looking for her. She's mad at me for some reason," The Doctor answered as he looked around, hoping Arabella would show up.  
Reinette's face dropped when she heard the reason why he had come inside the castle.  
"Well maybe I've seen her, what does she look like?" Reinette asked.  
"Raven black hair, emerald green eyes, and she is about a tiny bit taller than you are," The Doctor explained. "Oh yes, I saw her. She came in to speak with the King," Reinette answered.  
"Have you seen her since?" The Doctor asked.  
"No sorry," she said. "My name is Charlotte, these two are my younger sisters. Collette and Elisabeth"  
"It's lovely to meet you, my name is Arabella. I wish we had met on better circumstances"  
"It's alright," Collette said.  
"Yes, but what do you do when the only peroson who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry in the first place?" Arabella asked.  
"I don't know," Elisabeth answered.  
Outside of Arabella's room their was a sound of apporoaching feet.  
"Oh good heavens, if it's for me I do not wish to see anyone." Arabella said.  
"I will take care of it," Collette said.  
Just as Collette reached the door, their was a knock. She answered it, on the other side it was Reinette and The Doctor.  
"Collette what are you doing in here? You know only Arabella or the King is allowed in here," Reinette said.  
"She is here," Collette said.  
"Oh thank goodness," The Doctor said, he tried to get in but Elisabeth appered in the door way and helped to block it.  
"She does not want to see anyone right now," Charlotte said.  
"But I need to see her!" The Doctor cried.  
"Who are you?" Collette asked.  
"I'm The Doctor, I'm courting her right now," The Doctor anwsered.  
"You mean the same man who is having an affair?" Collette asked. "What? What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked.  
By this time Arabella had joined her new friends at the door.  
"I talked to the King, he said his mistress was having an affair with a man who never seemed to age. Oh yes and he had the most peculiar name, Doctor Who," Arabella said.  
The Doctor looked at her, "Arabella that was two years ago in our time," The Doctor cried. "Yea, ok," she said. Collette closed the door on The Doctor's face, and locked it. Arabella sat back down on the bed and began to cry again. Elisabeth and Collette sat down next to their new friend and patted her back.  
"You don't have to stay here, I think for now I'm just going to lie down and rest," Arabella said.  
"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked.  
Arabella nodded, "Yes, I know how the King likes everyone to be at the table on time"  
"Alright, we will bring some supper by for you," Elisabeth said. "Thank you," Arabella said. Then the three sister's stood up and left, Arabella locked the door behind them. Then she turned around and slowly walked back to the bed. She layed down and cried her self to sleep.  
By this time The Doctor had said good evening to Reinette and he now sat in the TARDIS. Arabella thought he had cheated on her, he had to figure out a way to make her relise the truth. "Charlotte, Reinette tells me you and your sisters have helped to make Madmwaselle Smith become comfertable," the King said.  
Charlotte nodded, "Yes your highneed, she is in a upsetful state. But she asked us to leave so she may get some rest," Charlotte answered.  
"Why is she upset?" The King asked.  
"Apparently the man that is courting her, is well...having an affair," Elisabeth answered.  
"That scoundral! How could he treat Arabella like that?" The King asked. "If I may say something, he is not having an affair," Reinette said.  
"Reinette how do you know this?" The King asked.  
"Because I know the man she is in a relationship with, he is not one to commit adultrey," Reinette answered.  
After supper was over the three sisters got a plate of food and a drink and took it to Arabella's room. Collette knocked on her door, on the other side Arabella was slowly waking up. When she heard the kick, she got up out of the bed, straightned her hair, and she answered the door.  
"Hello Arabella, we brought you some a glass of wine and some supper," Elisabeth said.  
"Oh thank you so much," Arabella said.  
"Your welcome," the girls said together.  
Arabella sat down at a table, in her room, and she began to eat.  
"Reinette was trying to defend that man at supper tonight," Collette said.  
"Well of course she would be defending him, thats who he's having the affair with," Arabella answered.  
"Well I mean no disrespect but, I find it hard to believe that Reinette would be having an affair. She loves the King with all her heart. She has not seen this Doctor person in a year," Charlotte said.  
The Doctor left the Tardis and went to the palace. The girls stayed for a few minutes longer and then they left to walk around. Arabella finished eating and then got a book off of her shelf and sat down to read it.  
The three sisters walked around and discussed what they thought of Arabella and The Doctor's relationship. The Doctor decided to try and talk to Arabella, so he began to head towards her room. On his way there he ran into the sisters.  
"What are you doing in here?" Collette asked.  
"I'm going to try and talk to Arabella," The Doctor answered.  
"Well she's reading right now," Elisabeth said.  
"Well I'm sorry but I need to see her," The Doctor replied.  
"We will not let you pass," Charlotte said.  
"Fine, will you give her a message for me?" he asked.  
"Verry well, what is it?" Collette asked.  
"Just tell her that I love her, when things happened with Reinette I didn't even know her yet. I was still traveling with Rose and Mickey. That whole thing was two years ago, also tell her that there is no one in this world that I care about more than her," The Doctor said.  
Suddenly Arabella came out of the shadows. The Doctor looked up, "H-how long have you been standing there?" he asked.  
"Long enough," she answered, and with that she ran to The Doctor and threw her arms around him.  
The Doctor lifted her off the ground slightly.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.  
"For what?" he asked, as he set her down.  
"I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions, I guess all along I knew. But I dunno, I just jumped and assumed you were having an affair," Arabella said.  
"It's alright," The Doctor answered.  
"Well I'm glad you two are back together, I was going to be quite annoyed if I had to recite all that," Charlotte said.  
Arabella smiled and hugged the three girls.  
"Thank you, you three were so wonderful to me. I'm going to miss you," Arabella said.  
"Where are you going?" Collette and Elisabeth asked, confused.  
"I don't quite know, I just think it's safe to say I don't really want to be here anymore." Arabella answered.  
"Oh, well we shall miss you terriably," Elisabeth said. The three sisters hugged Arabella again and then The Doctor and Arabella left Versailles...

Ok like that whole last bit with The Doctor and Arabella gettin back together was sorta cheesy but I liked it. So please give me lots and lots of comments. Took me a real long time to write it. 


	12. Raxicoricofallapatorious

Chapter 12

Raxicoricofallapatorious

Arabella and The Doctor stood in the TARDIS quietly for a few minutes. Arabella walked over to The Doctor and wrapped her arms around him.  
"So I never asked, why do you have this dress?" asked the Doctor.  
"Well I guess you deserve to know," Arabella said, as she pulled away from him. The Doctor looked at her confused.  
"This was my wedding dress," Arabella said.  
"W-what?" he asked.  
"Oh come on, I'm about as old as you. You couldn't of possibly thought you were the only man I've ever loved," Arabella said.  
"No yea I knew that, but why didn't you say anything?" he asked.  
"Because I rarely talk about him about him. I was married to him for about 15 years, then there was the time war. I probally would of died if he hadn't sent me away into my TARDIS. I had a daughter to, she was with me and ready to go. But just as I was getting ready to leave she thought she had left something and ran out. By the time I got out a Dalek had taken her. I have seen almost as many painful things as you Doctor," Arabella explained.  
The Doctor looked at her with soft understanding eyes.  
"When we were looking up the Johnson's I saw a picture of a child on your desk. Was that-" Before the Doctor could finish his question Arabella nodded as a answer to his question.  
"Yea that was Emmeline, we all called her Emily or Emmy. Joseph always said it was to much of a grown up name for her. You see the locket I always wear?" she asked. The Doctor looked and nodded.  
"This holds in one side a picture of me and my mother, then on the other side-" But instead of finishing she walked forward and opened the locket for the Doctor to see. The Doctor put on his glasses and held the locket up.  
Inside on the left there was a picture of Arabella as a child with her mother, on the right side there was a picture of Arabella sitting down with bleach blonde hair. The color of Rose's, or at least thats what the Doctor thought. Then on her lap there was a child who looked to be about 6, standing behind them there was a man.  
"I think I knew your husband. He was a pretty good guy," the Doctor said.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"You wanna get changed?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yea, I'm sure I look quite silly in a 18th century wedding gown," answered Arabella, then she walked to her room. The Doctor walked over to the control panel and waited for Arabella to return. A few minutes later she came out wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  
"So where do you want to go next?" the Doctor asked.  
"How about New Mexico, or something. You know something totally different then where we've been," answered Arabella.  
"Well thats gonna be hard to beat, lets see. We have gone through you nearly getting married, going to a parallel universe, battling a physco pathic doll maker, nearly dying on the Titanic, and getting into our first major fight. Yea thats going to be hard to beat." The Doctor said.  
"Yea pretty much," she said with a smile.  
"Oh wait a second. I think I've got it figured out," The Doctor said suddenly. Arabella began to boucne up and down like a child on Christmas. "Yay, what?" she asked.  
The Doctor looked at her, "First tell me why your acting like that"  
Arabella immediately stopped.  
"Sorry that always happens after a regeneration cycle. I get overly excited over little things," explained Arabella.  
"Ok well here's what I thought. What do you think about when you hear the words Roswell and Area 51?" he asked.  
"I think of some of the best years of my life," she answered.  
"Great 1947 it is," the Doctor said. Then he pulled a lever on the TARDIS and began to enter some things onto the screen and began to push a wheel forward.  
Arabella watched him and smiled at him. She was so happy that she was with him.  
"Well were here," the Doctor said, which caused Arabella to be broken from her thoughts. Then without actually knowing what she was doing she walked forward and pulled him into a kiss. A good long kiss that was badly needed. They stood there for at least a minute and a half kissing. Arabella finally pulled away and grinned at the disheveled looking Doctor.  
He gulped, "W-what was that for?" he asked.  
"Dunno really. Just seemed like the right thing to do at the time," she answered.  
"Oh alright," he answered.  
"Ok well I don't have any 40's dresses, so what do I do?" she asked.  
"Go down there, first left, second right, third on the left. Go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, 5th door on the left," The Doctor said.  
Arabella nodded and ran past him and to the wardrobe. A few moments later she returned wearing a yellow sun dress. The Doctor looked at her, "You look nice," he said.  
"Thanks you ready to go?" she asked.  
"Yea I'm excited. I want to see this supposed alien," he answered. Then the two walked out of the TARDIS and approached the base, as they did a bunch of men carrying guns advanced on them.  
"Hi sorry, didn't mean to give you a rise. Were just here because Jones called us," the Doctor said as he flashed the Physcic papers.  
"Oh alright, go ahead," the guard said as they all lowered the guns.  
The Doctor and Arabella smiled, "Thanks," they both said. Then the two walked under the gate and looked around.  
"So have you been here before?" The Doctor asked.  
Arabella nodded, "Yea I came to find out about the alien"  
"What did you find out?" he asked.  
"You'll have to wait and see," she answered with a grin.  
"Oh I hate surprises! Just tell me," he wined.  
"No and thats mainly cause your wining," Arabella answered.  
Just then a man in a white lab coat came up to them.  
"Are you the two scientists they sent from New York?" the man asked.  
The Doctor looked to Arabella and back to the man, "Yea thats us," he said.  
"Thank goodness your here," the man said. Then after looking the two up and down he walked away towards a building, and Arabella and the Doctor followed.  
Once they were inside the couple were given a medical jacket and some gloves.  
"Have a lovely day. But I just want you to know since she's a woman she can't go into the autopsy room," the secretary who had given them the jacket's and gloves.  
"Nonsense, I don't go anywhere without her," the Doctor said.  
Then the two walked towards the room where the man was waiting.  
"Yea it's going to be a real sunshiny day looking at a alien," Arabella whispered.  
"Alright sir you can go in and tell us what you think of the being, but she'll have to stay out here with Shirley," the man in the coat said.  
"Sorry I can't leave her. She goes in with me," the Doctor said.  
The man look aggravated but nodded and opened the door. They entered the room and in the middle of the room there was a metal gurney with a body on it which was covered by a sheet. Around the table there were men who all seemed to be waiting for the Doctor.  
"Oh the suspense!" the Doctor whispered in her ear. Arabella let a smile pass as they walked to the table.  
"Hi I'm General Jones," a man said to them. Arabella shook his hand and the Doctor just waved at the man.  
"Are you ready to see the thing?" the man in the lab coat asked.  
The Doctor and Arabella nodded, then the man closed his eyes and pulled the sheet off. The Doctor jumped back from the table and Arabella just looked at the body with interest.  
"Do you know what it is?" a person asked.  
The Doctor and Arabella nodded, "I haven't seen one in almost 4 years," he whispered in Arabella's ear.  
"What is it?" the General asked.  
"That happens to be a Slitheen," the Doctor said.  
"Whats a Slitheen?" a man in the back asked.  
"It is a 8 foot tall,green, slimy alien from Raxicoricofallapatorious," Arabella said. The Doctor looked at the alien that lay before him.  
"So this is how you found it? Were you able to save any of the space ship?" he asked.  
"Only little bits of the ship, our main priority was checking for body's. We weren't expecting this," The General said.  
"Alright I think thats all we need to see. What do you think Smith?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yea thats enough Slitheen I need to see in a lifetime," Arabella answered quickly.  
The Doctor held out his hand and Arabella rushed to take it.  
"Where are you going? You can't leave now, theres still so much more we need to know!" someone yelled.  
But the two ignored them, took off the gloves and jackets and left the base.  
The two walked and talked as they headed into the town. The next day or so they hung out and Arabella made friends with a woman that she had met at the store. On the third morning of being there Arabella had woken up with plans to go into town and say good bye to her friend, and then leave. When she walked out of the TARDIS there was a note on the door. She pulled it off and went back inside to read it. Arabella sat down on a bench in the control room to read it.  
"Dear Bella and Doctor, I know that you two are aliens. If you don't give me the money I want, I will tell the authorities and they will take you to the military base and dissect you like the freaks that you are."

OK what did you all think of that chapter? Give me reviews as they help me and my friend write faster. Here's a quick preview of Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A Blackmailer and a Surprise

"Who could of found out?" the Doctor asked.  
"Dunno, I slipped it out to Laura the other day. Thats not her handwriting though," Arabella answered.  
"How do you just slip out that were aliens?" the Doctor asked.  
Arabella began to answer the question but before she could answer she suddenly felt ill and ran off to the bathroom.

Special thanks to:  
x3Hamster3x Harriet Gold Wenners of Cheem Rawrful xChasx Via-The-Void and Timelady444 If it wasn't for the above names I wouldn't be very accurate on chapter 12, so thanks guys! 


	13. A Blackmailer, Memories, and a Surprise

Chapter 13

A Blackmailer, Memories, and a Surprise

Arabella read the letter through two more times. Someone was blackmailing them, but who?

Just then the Doctor came into the room.

"Wow did you already go and tell Sarah goodbye?" he asked,

Arabella looked up from the letter to the Doctor.

"What? Do I have bed head? Something wrong with my face? Whats the matter?" asked the Doctor.

"Uh were being blackmailed, oh and I feel sick," answered Arabella.

The Doctor walked towards Arabella, he took the letter from her and then looked her over.

"What kind of sick?" the Doctor asked.

"Stomach sick," she answered.

"You alright?" he asked.

Arabella nodded, "Oh yea, but read the letter though," she replied.

The Doctor read the letter, when he was finished he looked back at her.

"Who could of found out?" he asked.

"I dunno, I slipped it out to Laura the other day. But this isn't her handwriting," Arabella answered.

"How do you just slip out that were from another planet?" the Doctor asked..

Arabella looked at him about to answer, but then ran out of the room and to the bathroom.

The Doctor watched her concerned but he stayed in his spot.

A few minutes later she returned, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea it's probally from that food I ate last night," she answered.

"Ok well the next thing is what are we going to do about this black mail thing?" asked the Doctor.

"Well we could just leave, it's not like they can black mail us hundreds of miles and quite a few years away from them," answered Arabella.

"Yea except I would prefer to find out who's blackmailing us," he said.

"Ok but can you just go? I feel tired," Arabella asked.

"Yea sure," he answered.

Arabella gave him a kiss on the cheek then she went to her room. She got her laptop and then crawled into bed.

The Doctor put on his coat and left the TARDIS.

He decided that since Laura was the only one in Roswell who knew about the ailien thing he was going to try her house first. When he got to the house he heard voices coming from inside, he ducked down and listened in through the open window.

"Do you think it wise blackmailing them? I mean if they are creatures from Space they could have deadly weapons," Laura said.

"Laura stop asking me about it," he husband said.

"But what if they don't even have our currency? What if it's some strange space money?" Laura asked.

The Doctor could tell she didn't want to blackmail them but her husband was making her.

"Laura you said yourself you met her at the market, she was buying food. How could she be buying food if she didn't have our kind of money?" he asked his wife as if she was dumb.

That settled that, he didn't want to hear anymore about this. He knocked on the door and Laura answered with her husband standing right behind her.

"Oh Doctor, what can I do for you?" Laura asked.

He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and set it to setting number 8 then he ran it over the woman and her husbands heads.

Then he put the screwdriver away ran back to the TARDIS. He went to Arabella's room and knocked on the door to check on her. After no responce he opened the door and walked in. Arabella had fallen asleep with her laptop still in her lap. He ran to it and grabbed it before it fell off her lap and broke. He picked it up and set it down on her desk. He saved her work and then turned the computer off. While he waited for it to shut down he looked around the room. On her desk there was a picture of a 7 year old Emily. Then on her dresser there was a picture of a blonde Arabella playing on Gallifrey with her daughter. Just then the computer gave off a sound saying it had been shut down. Before getting up he noticed in the corner there was a bag with video tapes in it. On top there was a tape with a tag that said Emily and family. The Doctor hesitated but let his curiosity get the best of him. He picked up the tape and walked out of the room and walked to his own. he put the tape into his vcr and pressed the play button. On the screen Arabella had jumped onto the scene.

"Hi my name is Arabella Smith Venchenko and this is a film about me and my family. Filming is my wondeful husband Joseph and now here comes Emmy! She's 5 and shy, oh look I can ryme! Anyways dad could you bring er over here?" Arabella on screen called.

The Doctor smiled as the 5 year old child waddled over to her mother.

"Dad take the camera a second, just so Joseph could come in and we can have a family shot," Arabella said. The camera got rocky for a moment but steady as the young man that the Doctor knew from Arabella's locket as Joseph came on screen.

Joseph had brown hair and dark tan skin.

"Joseph tell us about yourself," came a mans voice.

"Uh my name is Joseph Venchenko, I have been married to Arabella for about 14 years. This is our daughter Emily, uh. I have one brother and two sisters. What else is there to say?" Joseph asked.

Just then two girls came into view.

"Hi Mr. Smith," one of the girls said.

"Amber for the last time call me John," the camera man said.

Amber smiled and the other girl laughed.

Arabella stood up and stood between her two friends.

"These are my best friends and sisters in law. Amber Venchenko McKinnon and Hollie Venchenko McKinnon. They are married to the brother's Kyler and Koby who are somewhere around this house. But anyways, without them I would be lost," Arabella said to the camera.

The Doctor's heart dropped, he had never heard Arabella metion them. He wondered if Sarah knew about them.

"Gosh I haven't watched this video in ages," a voice from the Doctor's door way came.

The Doctor jumped up and faced Arabella.

"Sorry I wasn't looking for this. I went to check on you and shut your computer down then I found this. Sorry," the Doctor explained.

Arabella laughed, "No it's ok," she siad.

Arabella walked into the room and without saying anything she sat him down and the two watched the movie. Arabella snuggled close to him as the video contuined.

By now another man had come onto the screen witha keyboard, he was playing and Emily was singing along.

The Doctor recognised the tune as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

In the background Hollie was doing cartwheels and picking up a broom as she did the stunt.

"Christian play something sweet. Like Long Long Ago," the onscreen Arabella said.

Arabella watched the onscreen Arabella instruct her brother in law to play the song she had danced to with Joseph at their wedding. As he began everyone except Christian, Arabella, and Joseph got off the screen. Then the couple began to dance to the song. The real present day Arabella watched and as she did a tear fell down her face.

The Doctor looked down and saw this.

"If you want we could turn it off," he offered.

"No I'll be fine. I want to watch it," she answered, as she choked back tears.

Just then Emily came into view and began to cry for her parents to pick her up.

Joseph picked up the child and the parents danced with her. After the song everyone except Arabella, Amber and Hollie got off the screen.

"We shall now perform a scene from the movie we tried to make when we were 15 years old," Arabella announced.

"The following scene is a fight between Princess Satine and the evil vampire Victoria," Arabella said in a spooky sounding voice.

The music started and Amber and Hollie began to circle each other. Then the two began to fight with some brooms. Amber knocked Hollie's broom out of her hand, and then Hollie did a cart wheel and picked the broom up. The fight contuined on for a few more minutes until finally Amber had Hollie pinned to the ground.

"Aren't vampire's afraid of light?" Hollie asked.

Amber looked down and then ran off.

Then Hollie stood up and the three girls returned to the view.

"That was the big fight from the Three Medallions," Arabella on screen said.

The video went on for another few minutes with people coming on screen, a tour of the house they lived in and then the tape finally ending. The Doctor stood up and pressed the rewind button on the vcr. The present day Arabella was sitting on the bed with her face burried in her hands and she was crying.

The Doctor sat down and pulled her into a hug, he rubbed her back in a soothing motion and eocked her gently.

After a few minutes Arabella had stopped crying.

"You feelin better?" he asked.

"Yea I took some medicine after you left. But what did you find out about the blackmailer?" she asked.

"Yea it was Laura and her husband. I wiped out their memory's of the last three days," the Doctor explained.

"Ok," Arabella answered.

"You wanna go home to New York for a little bit?" he asked.

"Yea I need to see Sarah. Let her know I still love her," Arabella answered.

She and the Doctor stood up and walked to the control room. The Doctor entered the cordinates for New York 2007 and they landed. Arabella changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then she left and ran inside the appartment building. When she got to 2b she knocked on the door. It was soon answered by Sarah.

"Your back!" Sarah cried, as she threw her arms around her friend.

Arabella hugged back, the two pulled apart and Arabella walked inside the appartment.

The two girls sat down and Arabella told Sarah all about the two adventures they had gone through since they had gone through since they had seen each other last.

For the next few days she and the Doctor hung around the city. But each morning Arabella founs herself getting sick. She didn't tell the Doctor but she was worried.

On the fifth day of being there Arabella went to Sarah's home by herself and told Sarah about the sickness.

She told Arabella to stay there and then she left for the clossest pharmacy.

A few minutes later she returned and handed Arabella the package she had bought. Arabella looked out the window, the TARDIS stood out there waiting for her to return.

She took a deep breath and left the room. A few minutes later she returned.

"Now we just wait," said Arabella.

"Ok well call him and let him know you'll be back in about half an hour," Sarah said, as she pushed the phone into Arabella's arms.

Arabella dialed the TARDIS phone number, it rang once and he answered it.

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Hey Doctor I'll be back in about half an hour. Were baking cookies," she said.

Arabella hated to lie but she couldn't just tell him what she was doing.

"Yum cookies, ok I'll see you in about half an hour," he said happily. Very clearly he had no idea had just been lied to.

Arabella hung up the phone and the two friends sat in silence as the minutes passed by.

10 minutes, 20, 25, finally the alarm Arabella had set on her phone went off.

30 minutes, Arabella felt sick as she stood up.

"You want me to go with you?" Sarah asked.

Arabella nodded, she needed a friend in a moment like this.

Sarah stood up and took her friends hand. The two girls walked as fast as Arabella's legs would allow her.

Finally the two made it to their destination.

Arabella peeked through the door, on the counter there was the stick. Right where she had left it. The two walked in and Arabella slowly picked the stick up...


	14. Anchorage

Chapter 14

Anchorage

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. That evening one week ago was just a heat of the moment thing. Not lasting more than an hour and a half. But now Arabella found herself holding a stick that said 'Pregnant' in blue letters. She loved the Doctor but she wasn't ready for this.

What was worse was how was she going to tell him?

"Bella you ok?" Sarah asked, her voice sounded distant but she was standing right next to her.

Arabella nodded shakily, "He'll be expecting me back soon," Arabella finally said.

"Um ok, are you guys going to go off someplace?" asked Sarah.

"I dunno, maybe," she answered.

Arabella threw the stick away and she slowly walked back to the dining room. She picked up her cell phone and threw it in her purse. She said goodbye to Sarah and then she left the appartment complex.

Arabella stood outside the TARDIS, she was hesitant to go in. But she pulled out her key and put it inside the lock and the door opened. Arabella pulled the key out and walked in.

The Doctor was sitting in the captains chair reading a book. He looked up and smiled when he saw Arabella.

"This is a good book. Have you read it?" he asked.

Arabella looked at the book, "Emma by Jane Austen? Your reading Jane Austen?" she asked slowly.

"Well I've seen the movie, Toni Collette was brillant but Gweneath Paltrow. Well I mean she is a alien. What do you expect?" the Doctor answered.

"Yea anyways I'm going to go lie down," Arabella said.

The Doctor looked at her bewildered, "Baking makes you tired?" he asked.

"Yea," she lied.

Arabella walked by him and she walked to her room.

he just shrugged it off and turned back to his book.

A few hours later Arabella woke up praying this was all a dream, but she knew it wasn't. She slowly got up out of bed, and walked to the kitchen.

When she walked in the kitchen the Doctor was sitting at the table eating a banana, she almost wanted to walk right back out. But she couldn't, she had to tell him.

She got a glass of juice and then she sat down.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something," she said slowly.

The Doctor set the banana down, "I'm all ears," he answered.

"Um well for starters earlier I wasn't making cookies. Actully I had just taken a p-p-pregnancy test," she managed to get out.

The Doctor's smile dropped, "A-and?" he asked.

"It came back positive," she answered.

Now the Doctor looked sick, "Y-your pregnant?" he asked.

"Are you mad?" asked Arabella.

"No I'm not mad. Of course I'm not mad. I'm just surprised," he answered.

"Um can we go to Alaska? There's somebody there I need to see," she asked suddenly.

The Docotor nodded and he stood up. The two walked into the control room and he began to enter the coordinates.

"What city?" he asked, still clearly shocked he was going to be a father.

"Anchorage," she answered.

With that the Doctor entered a place and they left. A few minutes later Arabella was putting on a jacket and stepping outside.

Arabella stopped and looked aorund the city with a smile.

She looked around again and then headed for a community of houses.

She found house 237 and she walked up the path.

The Doctor stood nearby and Arabella knocked on the door.

There was a dog barking and a child yelling that some black haired freak was at the door.

Then a girl who looked to be in her early to mid 30's came to the door.

The girl had semi dark skin and frizzled brown hair.

"Can I help you?" she girl asked.

"Amber it's me," Arabella said.

"Me? Me who?" the girl asked.

"It's me Arabella! I've regenerated," she answered.

Amber looked taken a back for a moment but then she just laughed. Then she threw her arms around her friend and hugged her.

"When did you get in?" Amber asked as she let go of her friend.

"Oh about two minutes ago. But I need to tell you something hang on," Arabella answered.

Then she popped her head out the door.

"Doctor would you mind going back to the TARDIS? I need to talk to Amber alone," Arabella yelled out the door.

He looked hesitant, after all this woman was carrying his child.

But then he nodded and began to walk off.

"She sure did go through one crazy mood swing," he said to himself.

Arabella closed the door and turned back to her friend who now had a frozen look on her face.

"Whats the matter?" asked Arabella.

"You said TARDIS, but I seem to remeber yours going down with the Titanic," Amber said.

"Oh no thats not mine, that happens to be one of the things I need to talk to you about," answered Arabella.

"Ok well let me call Hollie. I know she'll want to see you," Amber said.

She picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

About ten minutes later Hollie was coming in the house, followed by 5 kids.

The children ran outside to play with their cousins and Arabella and her friends sat down to talk.

"Ok well heres the thing, I found a Time Lord that survived the war. We met at the museam, and for the first time in 30 years, I've fallen in love," Arabella said.

Hollie's jaw dropped, Amber looked hurt for a moment but then she smiled.

"Was that the Doctor guy you were yelling at? Is he the one your in love with?" Amber asked.

Arabella nodded, "Yea. Been together for about five months now. But thats the other thing, you see the other day we went a bit to far. If you catch my drift and uh...well now I'm pregnant," Arabella explained.

Amber's jaw dropped and Hollie just started to laugh.

"Hollie why is this funny?" Arabella asked.

Hollie just kept laughing, "She's a idiot. Ignore her, so uh what are you going to do?" Amber asked.

"Well keep it. Weather he wants to be a dad or not," answered Arabella.

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS control room thinking.

"I'm gonna be a dad, blimey I hope it likes me," he said out loud. For the first time in his life he was absolutely terrified he would fail at something quite important.

This was almost as scary as the Cybermen and the Daleks. By just an inch this was almost as terrifying as that. His mind began to wander and as it did it began to race through names.

"I have to ask, have you forgotten about Joseph?" asked Amber suddenly.

Arabella looked taken a back for a moment, "Heavens no! I will always love Joseph. But I love the Doctor to and I think Joseph would want this for me. You know, for me to be happy," Arabella answered.

"Ok I just wanted to clear that up," Amber said.

"Mommy!!! Lizzie hit me!" a child's voice yelled through the house.

"Well tell her I said stop it or she's going to bed with no dinner!" Hollie yelled back.

"Um what are the chances we can go inside this TARDIS?" asked Amber.

"Yea sure, but the kids can't come," Arabella answered.

"Victoria, Will, watch the kids. We have to go out real quick!" Amber yelled up the stairs.

Then she and her sister put on their coats and shoes and they walked outside.

"So where's Kyler and Koby?" asked Arabella.

"Work," answered Hollie.

Just as they started a new conversation the TARDIS came into view.

"It looks just like your's," Amber said.

"On the outside, the inside is really differant," Arabella replied.

Finally the three girls reached the door. Arabella pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

When she opened the door she walked in and was greeted by the Doctor.

"I have decided that I am so incredibly excited about this and that I will take the best care of you and the baby," he announced. Then without even seeing Arabella's friends he pulled Arabella into an embrace and then a long kiss.

After about 30 seconds they pulled apart, "Um thats great but uh my friends are here. Amber and Hollie want to see the TARDIS," Arabella said.

"Oh sorry," he answered as he let go of Arabella.

Amber stood there clearly uncomfertble.

"Hold on a sec, your the girls from the video," the Doctor said.

Hollie looked puzzled, "What video?" she asked.

"He saw one of our home video's," Arabella answered.

"How is that possible? I thought the rest of the Time Lords were dead," the Doctor said.

"Oh yea they are, but Amber and Hollie aren't time lords," Arabella replied.

"But you said Joseph-"

"Joseph and Christian were Time Lords. Dad was a Time Lord, mum was human. Some sort of weird science thing. They had four children, two were Time Lords and two were human. Before the war Joseph and I took Amber, Hollie and their husbands to safety. We met when we were 15, on Gallifrey," Arabella explained.

"Oh uh alright," the Doctor answered.

Amber looked around the TARDIS, "I've always loved this science. Bigger on the inside," Amber said.

The Doctor watched as the two sisters looked around the control room.

"Thanks for this, I thought I would never get to see one of these ever again," Amber said.

"Your welcome," Arabella and the Doctor replied.

As the months progressed Arabella and the Doctor had their fare share of ailien encounters. But always returning to New York and Alaska to give their friends updates...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ok so what do you all think of the new chapter? Please give me reviews because it makes me type faster. Unfortanetly I don't have time to write Chapter 15 right now. My mom has to take some test for the Red Cross. So anyways please leave me reviews and I will either type up the chapter tonight or tomorrow. Also be on the lookout for my newest story. Doctor Who: Rose Marion Tyler.


	15. Life and Death

Chapter 15

Life and Death

In her second trimester Arabella and the Doctor got a sonogram and found out she was carrying a little girl.

One day while they were visiting London the Doctor stayed at the TARDIS and Arabella went into a department store to buy some things for the baby. Then once she was done in the baby section she went down to the womans section to look at clothes. While there she happened to meet a woman who was also looking at the clearnce rack.

The woman looked to be much older than Arabella, but she looked as if she had seen more things in her life than the average human.

The woman had brown hair, brown eyes, and skin tone about the same as the Doctor's.

The woman smiled at Arabella, "How far along are you?" the woman asked.

"Second trimester, nearing the third," answered Arabella.

"Oh thats wonderful, congragulations. I always wanted to have a child of my own. But I couldn't because by the time I met my husband it was to late for us. So we adopted," the woman explained.

"Oh I had a daughter with my husband but they both passed on. I'm with my boyfriend and I just wanted to pop in and buy her some things," Arabella explained.

"Oh it's a girl?" the woman asked.

"Yea we found out in the 4th month," Arabella answered.

"Oh thats wonderful. We adopted a boy and a girl, that was two and a half years ago. Their both 8 now," the woman said.

"Thats great, orphanges have always made me want to cry. Dunno if it's because I nearly got sent to one or what," Arabella said.

"Oh there you are, I got tired of waiting for you. Couldn't find you in the baby section, should of known you'd be here," came the Doctor's voice suddenly as he approached Arabella.

The womans jaw dropped as the Doctor came towards them.

The Doctor saw the woman just as he reached Arabella and his jaw dropped.

"Why you standin there like a guppy?" asked Arabella.

"It's destiny," the woman said.

"Yea it would seem like that," the Doctor answered.

"You two know each other?" Arabella asked.

The Doctor and the woman nodded, "Yea this is Sarah Jane Smith," the Doctor said.

"Actully it's Sarah Jane Smith Whithouse now," said Sarah.

"Your married?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"Yea and a mum. We adopted two children. Katherine and Jonah," answered Sarah.

"Wait a second, Doctor is this 'The Sarah Jane Smith'?" Arabella asked.

"Oh you know of me?" Sarah asked.

"Yea Mickey told me about you," Arabella answered.

"Speaking of Mickey, where are they? Rose and Mickey," Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane unaware of how he should answer.

"Uh...Rose is in a paralell earth, along with Mickey. Were you around when the Daleks and the Cybermen were running around killing?" the Doctor asked finally.

Sarah nodded, "Yea screamed my head off when I saw the Daleks, and then the Cybermen came in the house. But then I figured you were near by so I didn't worry as much," Sarah answered.

"Well I won't go into complete explanation but while I was trying to close the void between the paralell earth and the our earth Rose got taken to the paralell earth. But actully we wound up going there this summer," the Doctor explained.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sarah said.

"Oh yea it's alright I've got Bella now," the Doctor replied.

"So wait then that means the baby-"

"Is the Doctor's," Arabella answered.

"She's a Time Lord, or I should say Lady. Met her in one of the museams in New York," the Doctor explained.

"Well this is strange," Sarah said.

"Yea," Arabella admitted.

"Right Doctor I've gotta go. Henry took the kids to the toys section, if I'm not careful he'll buy out the whole store. So perhaps we will meet again good bye. It was lovely meeting you Bella," Sarah Jane said. Then she picked up her bags off the floor and she left the department.

"Something tells me we will be seeing her again," Arabella said.

"You think?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea but anyways I'm done. Let's go," answered Arabella.

"Finally! We can get out of this store," the Doctor said.

The two walked back to the TARDIS, Arabella put the things away and then she went to go rest.

The next morning Arabella woke up feeling refreshed. She walked into the kitchen craving something fishy.

"Found it!" she exclaimed after searching the pantry. She pulled the can of food out and set it down on the counter. Then she looked into the fridge and pulled out a plastic try of food and then a jar of cocktail sauce.

The plastic tray had differant assortments of Sushi.

She placed it on a plate, then she opened the can she got out of the pantry and began to scoop out the food. Then she poured out some cocktail sauce and then sat down and began to eat.

Just then the Doctor walked in, "Yum whats for breakfest?" he asked.

"Sushi, Caviar, with some Cocktail sauce," Arabella answered.

"Your eating that while pregnant with our child?" the Doctor asked.

"It's good!" she answered defensiveley.

"Whatever," he said with a disgusted face.

"Um could we go back to the day my mum died? I'm not going to change time or anything I just want to see her," Arabella asked.

"Yea I guess you can," the Doctor said.

Arabella finished eating and then she got dressed and the Doctor entered the coordinates for London 1119.

The two stepped out of the TARIDS a few minutes later and looked around the area where they had landed.

"There thats the little cottage we lived in," Arabella said.

The Doctor took her hand and led her over to the cottage.

Arabella knocked on the door, it was soon answered by a young girl.

Arabella froze when she relised the door had been answered by her 13 year old self.

The Doctor looked at her then looked back at the teenager standing in front of them.

"Oh uh were here to uh see..."

"Margret Smith," Arabella finally said.

"Oh well my mother isn't doing well right now but yes you can see her," the 13 year old said.

The girl stepped to the side and let the adult Arabella and the Doctor in.

Arabella looked around the room that she and her mother used to live in. The teenager led her to the room, on the bed there was Arabella's mother.

"Mother these people are here for you," the young Arabella said.

Arabella looked and looked at the dying woman. She had the urge to sit down and hold her mum but she knew she couldn't.

"You know thats alright, she's clearly in a bad state. So we will just come back another day," Arabella said.

She and the Doctor turned around and left the cottage, then they headed back to the TARDIS.

"Well that was an adventure," the Doctor said, as he set the cordinates back for 2007.

The next few months they didn't go on many adventures because of Arabella's state. But they contuined to run into Sarah Jane.

One evening Arabella had convinced the Doctor to let her have a little dinner with Sarah Jane at the TARDIS.

"This is so utterly domestic," the Doctor kept saying.

Near the end of the dinner Arabella began to have contractions, quite alot.

"Doctor I think it's time," Arabella said finally.

The Doctor looked at her but then rushed to her side. With Sarah Jane's help he was able to get her to the TARDIS infirmary.

Once they got her up onto the bed the Doctor looked at Sarah, "Can you help me? I can't do this on my own," the Doctor said.

"Then let's take her to a hospital!" Sarah cried.

"I can't, she's ailien. I'm ailien, our child is a ailien! If they see the two hearts on the scan they'll take Arabella and the baby away and disect them," the Doctor said.

"Good point," Sarah replied.

"Ok anyone you want me to get before we start?" the Doctor asked.

"Amber," she said between breaths.

"Sarah stay here, I've gotta go get Amber," the Doctor instructed.

"Where does Amber live?" Sarah asked

"Alaska," he replied as he ran out of the room.

The Doctor put in Alaska and then three minutes later he was pounding on Amber's door.

Amber answered it with a concerned look, "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Bella.Baby.NOW!" he said.

Amber immediately understood, "Kyler I'm going out. Watch the kids," Amber called.

Then she threw her shoes and jacket on and then ran out the door and the Doctor led her to the TARDIS infirmary.

Amber ran to her friends side, "How she doing?" the Doctor asked as he sat down and got out a box of laytex gloves.

"Amber this may be disgusting but could you please deliver the baby? I want the Doctor by my side," Arabella said.

"Yea sure of course," Amber said as she ran down to where the Doctor was.

The Doctor handed her the box of gloves and ran up to Arabella. Amber put the gloves on and then gave a pair to Sarah Jane.

"Ok Bella all I need you to do is breathe. Breathe in 5 times and then of course breathe out. On the fith breath I want you to push." Amber instructed.

She took the deep breaths and then pushed, with each push she squeezed the Doctor's hand and caused it to go numb.

Sarah Jane helped Amber in everything she needed.

"Ok I can see her head," Amber annoucned after the tenth push.

By the thirteenth push the baby was almost there.

"Come on, only two more pushes!" Amber cried.

Arabella pushed two more times, screamed two more times, and made the Doctor's hand go purple.

Suddenly the room was filled with the loud screams of a crying baby.

"Dad get over here and cut the umblical cord," Amber said happily.

The Doctor let go of Arabella's hand and rushed to take the scissors from Sarah Jane's hand.

Once he cut the cord he went back to Arabella, while Amber and Sarah Jane took the baby to clean her off.

Arabella gave the Doctor a slight smile, "Were parents," she said breathlessley.

Just then Amber brought the baby over and handed her to her mother.

"Oh Lord she's beautiful," the Doctor said.

By now the baby had calmed down and Amber and Sarah Jane were standing off to the side.

"What should we call her?" asked Arabella.

"Isabelle?" the Doctor suggested.

"No, I had a bad run in once with a Isabelle," answered Arabella.

"Ok, how about Dianna?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," Arabella said.

"Um ok then," the Doctor said.

"How about Brooke?" Arabella asked.

The Doctor thought about the name for a second and then smiled, "I love it," he answered.

"Ok Amber you birthed the baby so your now Brooke's God mum and Sarah Jane you helped so you are going to be Brooke's adopted aunt. Is that fine?" Arabella asked with a laugh.

Amber and Sarah Jane walked over and looked over Arabella's shoulder down at the baby.

"Thats a great name," Amber said.

"Yea I wouldn't mind being her 'adopted aunt'," Sarah replied.

"Oh gosh I hate to leave but I left Kyler alone with the kids," Amber said suddenly.

"Oh yea you better go, he might burn down the house or something," replied Arabella with a laugh.

"Bye Brooke, bye Bella," Amber said. Then she turned around and left.

When Amber was reaching the community where she lived she found fire trucks all over.

"Oh good Lord," she whispered, then she ran up to the house.

"Mam you can't go in there until Mrs. McKinnon returns," a fire man said.

"I am Mrs. McKinnon," Amber replied.

"Oh well nothing to worry about. It's just a false alarm," the man replied.

Amber looked at the man but she ran past him into the house.

"Amber!" Kyler yelled when he saw his wife.

"Kyler whats wrong?" Amber asked.

"I was heating up some milk and the cup blew up in the microwave," Kyler answered.

Amber looked at him, "Oh good Lord Kyler, go up stairs," Amber said annoyed.

By this time the Doctor had found the cradle the Arabella had bought and Brooke was snuggled up in it sleeping. He then took Sarah Jane home and by the time he returned Arabella was sleeping. Then he pulled up a chair, set it next to Brooke and he went to sleep...


	16. A New Life

Chapter 16

A New Life

The next morning the two new parents were awoken to the crying of Brooke.

Arabella woke up and immediately afterwards so did the Doctor. The Doctor gave a sleepy smile at the baby and picked her up.

"Here mum, I thinks she's hungry," the Doctor said.

Arabella took her daughter, wrapped her up in a blanket and began to feed her.

"I think we should go to New York," the Doctor said.

"Oh yea Sarah's gonna murder me," answered Arabella.

"She trys that and I'll take matters into my own hands," the Doctor said as he left the room.

Arabella smiled as he left. Once she finished feading the baby sh got up and took her to get her dressed. Then she put Brooke into a carrier and she got dressed.

A few minutes later she walked into the control room, carrying the carrier.

"Were almost to New York," the Doctor said.

"You hear that Brooke? Were going to go see your auntie Sarah," Arabella said.

The baby gave a smile and a bubble popped from her mouth.

"Were here," the Doctor said.

Arabella picked up the carrier and the family headed towards Sarah's appartment.

The Doctor knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

Sarah came running and yanked it open.

"Oh my gosh!! Your here!" she cried.

"Yea but be quiet, your going to make my daughter cry because of the loud noise," the Doctor said.

Sarah looked down at the curious baby, "Oh my gosh. When did she come?" asked Sarah.

"Last night," answered Arabella.

"Oh come on in," Sarah said as she admitted them into the room.

Arabella set the carrier down onto the coffee table and she and the Doctor sat down on the couch.

"Hi now Sarah we want you to meet Brooke Marie Smith," Arabella said with a smile.

Sarah and her husband looked at the wide eyed curious baby.

"Brooke this is your aunt Sarah and your Uncle Jack," Arabella said softly.

The child looked up at the strangers and let out a giggle.

"Just a question though, as long as you have Brooke your not going on any adventures are you?" asked Sarah.

"Yea of course. Why wouldn't we?" the Doctor asked.

"Brooke is a baby! Thats why. After everything you've told me about your adventures there to dangerous. Something could happen to her!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Well of course if it's so amazingliy dangerous we won't take her out with us. The TARDIS can take care of her," the Doctor replied.

"The TARDIS? Are you serious? How can a 'Time Machine' take care of a baby?" asked Sarah.

"Simple but due to the fact your a human being who's cake is burning I'm not explaing it," answered the Doctor.

Sarah looked at him but then took off running to the kitchen.

The Doctor relaxed back into the couch and slightly smiled at the sounds of Sarah swearing loudly.

"Oi no bad language around Brooke! Now get back in here. I want to go take her someplace nice," Arabella called to her friend.

"Oh go ahead. I've gotta clean this mess up. I'll see you later," Sarah called back.

"Alright, bye," Arabella said.

Then the Doctor picked up the carrier and they left for the TARDIS.

When they entered it he set the carrier down.

"Where to?" he asked.

"You pick," she replied.

The Doctor didn't even stop to think, he began to hit some buttons and as he did the TARDIS started up.

As it did Arabella got Brooke up from out of the carrie.

"Almost there," the Doctor said with a triumphant smile.

"Were almost there Brooke!" Arabella said.

"Were we almost at?" she asked.

"That is a surprise," the Doctor answered as the TARDIS began to stop.

The Doctor walked over to her and took Brooke from her arms.

"Hello sweetheart," he said with a smile to the baby.

Brooke let out a smile as they headed to the door.

Arabella yanked it open and they walked out...


	17. Missing

Well finally that time has come. The end of a story, here it is. The last chapter of my verry first Doctor Who fan fiction. A Unstoppable Love. Well here you go.

Chapter 17

Missing

"Oh daddy I love comming here!" cried Brooke as stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Brooke stay right there!" ordered Arabella.

Ten years had now passed since Brooke was born.

The three travelers had gone to Barcelona (the city and the planet), Raxicoricofallapatorious, Paris (the city and the planet), all over Euroupe, and all over the stars.

Battaling ailiens like the absorbaloffs, that had been a learning expirence for all.

Since then Brooke had gotten her mums black hair and her dads brown eyes.

Arabella and the Doctor didn't get married but they had a commitment ceramony. The couple went through their fights but stayed with each other through thick and thin. They were now on the planet that they took Brooke to when she was one day old.

Just then Arabella joined Brooke at her side.

"Anything differant since our last visit?" asked Arabella.

"Doesn't look like it," answered Brooke.

"Search your feelings young padawan. Use the force," the Doctor said suddenly as he walked out.

Brooke looked at her dad and laughed.

Just then a beeping noise started to come from Brookes pocket.

"I'm gonna kill Sarah for giving that to her," the Doctor whispered.

Brooke pulled out the cell phone and looked at it.

"Oh I got a text message," she said.

Just then Arabella's phone began to give off the famillar noise it gave whenever she recieved a text message.

"Whats going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Ok now thats weird," Arabella said as she read the message.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

Arabella handed him the phone and then took Brooke's.

"Hey!" cried Brooke.

"It's the same message," Arabella said.

The Doctor took the other phone and looked at it.

"Daddy what is it?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke go back into the TARDIS. No arguments, just go," the Doctor ordered.

Brooke obeyed, she didn't like it when her dad got mad.

Once she was inside Arabella looked at the Doctor.

"What do you think it is?" she asked.

"I don't know how it could happen because they have no hands but only one creature I know of says that," the Doctor replied.

"The Daleks," Arabella said.

"Yea but where are they?" he asked.

"I dunno but Come on, lets go back inside," she said.

They walked into the TARDIS, they didn't tell Brooke because they didn't want to scare her.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Brooke asked.

"No maybe later, come on. Lets go make some wraps," Arabella said.

She took Brooke by the hand and took her to the kitchen.

Once Brooke had eaten her dinner she went to her room to read.

Arabella and the Doctor sat int the Captains bench thinking about the messages.

"What could they of meant?" she asked.

"Well all Daleks say it. I just don't know how they could of sent you the messages," the Doctor answered.

"Well we came here pretty late, so lets go get some sleep. I guess we will figure it out in the morning," Arabella said as she stood up.

The Doctor stood up and they went to Brookes room.

"Lights out Brooke," the Doctor said.

"Yes sir, night mummy. Night daddy," she said.

"Night, love you," Arabella and the Doctor said.

"Give me my phone back," Arabella said as they reached their room.

"Heree," he said as he handed it to her.

Then the two went to bed.

The next morning the Doctor woke up to find Arabella wasn't in bed.

So he assumed she was making breakfest, he sniffed the air.

"No aroma's coming from the kitchen.

When he got up he noticed Arabella's shoes and coat were gone. Then he looked at the night stand and saw her necklace which had the TARDIS key was still there.

"Her key!" he cried.

He jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Bella!" he yelled. "Bella where are you?" he contuined to yell. He began to head up the hall and down the stairs when he heard Brookes door open.

He turned around and faced her.

"Daddy? Whats wrong?" she asked...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK so I know that last chapter was a bit rubbish, it wasn't even long! But w/e, so yea now for once in my life I have started a fan fiction, worked on on and completed it!!!!! I still can't get over it. Believe you me I don't know where I would be without first and for most all the comments!!!! I have loved reading your comments and replying to them!!! You all have been so great, and of course we can't forget Melissa. Without her I wouldn't of finished this story! For those who might not know Melissa helped write alot of the story. I can't wait to call her and tell her it's finished! Anyways like I said thank you all so much for helping us write this. We are sooooooo thankful to you all for reading and being patient with us!   
Don't forget to be on the look out for our next two story's. Doctor Who: Rose Tyler and the Doctor's Tale, and of course the sequel to this. It might be awhile before we start on the sequel to this but I promise I will start on it. Might even start on it next weekend. Thanks again yall, Love Becky and Melissa.**


End file.
